Charmed Moves to Twilight
by sparrows lily
Summary: Melinda Prudence Halliwell and her family move to Forks when her aunts and cousins were taken by demons. Now attending Forks High School with her brother Chris, What happens when they meet the Cullens. Will they be able to find their family before it's to late? -REDONE- Chapters 1-8 are redone...Chapter 10 IS UP
1. First Days and Dreary Outlooks

**I am so sorry for abandoning this story for like ever...I just wasn't feeling it and when I went back over and read it I realized my writing sucked so I decided to redo it. Everything is basically the same I just added more tid bits of detail and dialogue to try to make it better. I don't know if it will actually be any better but hopefully you guys will enjoy it more than the first draft. Let me know your thoughts and how you think it compares! Again I am sorry it has taken me so long to update this story.**

**So the major changes in this story which aren't really too major: Melinda and Chris start school near the end of the year in May. Eric has been with the Cullen's for half a century and is a 100 years old turned when he was 19. As to why Edward can't hear Eric's thoughts, well there is no plausible explanation for that. I guess I just like to see Edward squirm a little bit. I feel that sometimes he has a little to much access to peoples thoughts and since Eric is my original character I didn't want him to feel mind-raped all the time by Edward. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Charmed or Twilight except Eric. **

**A/N: For this story to work well I changed the timeline around a little: Bella met Edward when she was a sophomore and now she is a junior so they have been together a year. The Cullen's have another "brother" named Eric in their coven. Eric is a vegetarian and is 100 years old turned when he was 19 but is playing an 17 year old Junior and he has been with the Cullen's for 50 years now. He has no special power but for some reason Edward can't read his mind. Takes place during Eclipse. Alice, Edward and Eric are all juniors while Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper are seniors. **

**First Days and Dreary Outlooks**

A fresh start for some can be a relief, something good among a past of hardship, but for others a new start is something dreaded. But sometimes its the things we dread most that have the most unexpected outcomes.

A piercing blare sounded throughout the room breaking the silence and awaking its occupant abruptly. Melinda Prudence Halliwell reluctantly opened her eyes and it took a minute for her brain to catch up and realize it was her alarm clock that was making the noise. She tore herself from the remnants of peaceful sleep and reached a hand out to slam the snooze button. The seventeen year old sat up halfheartedly cracking her back with a long sigh and turned off her alarm clock for good. Why her and Chris were being made to go to school during this crisis was a mystery to her but Piper being Piper wanted normality in their lives as well as demon hunting. So there they were.

"Come on honey your gonna be late for your first day of school," Piper Halliwell yelled to her youngest from the bottom of the stairs. Melinda cringed to herself, absently untangling herself from her cocoon of blankets somewhat ignoring her mother.

"Yay...A new school," she mumbled to herself with sarcasm. She yawned loudly and cracked her stiff neck, she had been up till 4, for the millionth night in a row, looking for anything that could lead them to their family. She looked back at the tangled mess of blankets her bed had become, so temped to just crawl back under them for the rest of her life or at the very least another five hours or so. She would even settle for 20 minutes.

Sighing longingly she pushed herself to her feet and ambled over to her dresser a permanent frown set into her features. Melinda pulled out a pair of skinny jeans and put on two tank tops, a light blue on the bottom and a dark on top. She grabbed her plain black flats and slipped them on before she grabbed her bag and went into the bathroom. She tried to tame her blonde wavy hair but to no appease and settled for a french braid. She wasn't much of a makeup person and preferred to go Au natural most of the time with a little blush, eye liner and lip gloss, which is what she did today.

"Melinda, get your skinny little ass down here right away before ma blows a gasket..." Chris yelled with a smile on his face. Melinda walked into the kitchen just as Piper smacked her son lightly on the head.

"Christopher Perry Halliwell, watch your language," she said sternly.

"Ouch Mom," Chris said even though it didn't even hurt and ran a hand through his hair to fix it. Melinda laughed at him and he glared back.

"Do you want to walk to school?" Chris threatened. Chris a senior _now_ at Forks High School, was 18 and had brown hair that was cut short and piercing green eyes.

Mel laughed humorlessly, "...very funny. I didn't even say anything," she stuck out her tongue at him before turning her attention to Piper. "Why did we have to move to Forks, the coldest and rainiest place on the planet?"

Piper looked her daughter over deciding to ignore that question and saw what she was wearing, "Speaking of which, you better put on a sweater or you'll freeze." Even though it was nearing the end of May and the temperature was picking up, Forks was still cold and rainy as always. Melinda thought they should have that engraved on their "Welcome to Forks" sign; The place where its dark and rainy even when the sun shines. Piper handed her her breakfast, which Mel was too nervous to even think about eating, and her lunch.

Mel never in her life had had to go to a new school or move to a new place but she could already tell she hated it. It was almost like being in a new place you had to prove your worth over and over again. And being in this new place was just a constant reminder of what they were missing. Mel missed the manor, missed her old routine and even the so called friends from her other school. She dreaded going to a new school, being the new kid. She was never good at making new friends, preferring to cuddle up with a good book than to go shopping with friends.

Mel ate as much food as she could, which was a couple bites, and grabbed her stuff. Just as Mel was about to go out the door Piper came over to her and handed her a sweater.

"What no kiss goodbye for your mother?" Piper asked as she gave Mel a kiss goodbye. "Bye honey. Have a good day, I love you."

"Love you to." Mel said as she headed out the door.

Piper halted her with a gentle hand on her arm. "Wyatt called and he said that he may have a lead on a demon. He will be over after school at 3:15. Ok? Tell Chris." Piper broke the news to her gently but firmly just as frustrated and scared with everything as they all were. Mel really appreciated the fact that her parents held it together and forced normality into their routine for their sakes. Even if that did mean having to go to a new school in the midst of a family emergency.

Mel nodded somberly and gave Piper another hug squeezing just a little too tight before walking out the door to Chris's car. On the way to school Mel relayed the message to Chris, who just nodded and looked at her with a blank expression. She knew how he felt...Every lead they got on who took their family just ended up as a dead end. But that didn't keep Wyatt from pursuing them. Between the three of them they had searched every nick and cranny in the underworld but came up empty handed.

"We're here," Chris announced. "Wow this is a really small school compared to the one back home." He noted as he got out of the car.

"Yeah tell me about it," Mel replied sourly as they trudged up the front steps slowly.

The walk to the admissions office was quiet and long and rainy. By the time they reached dry land Mel's hood was soaked through and her hair drenched and she was glad she hadn't spent much time with it this morning. The lady behind the desk was all smiles and way to damn cheery for it being so early in the morning and dreary out. Mel guessed that was what happened when you lived here long enough, the rain got to you. She was basically bouncing in her seat as she gave them their schedules telling them how they rarely got new people in this town. To Melinda that was no surprise, this place was the poster board for where not to live if you hate rain, cold weather, or having nice bright sunny days. Wrap that all together and you got the tri-fecta, the rainiest darkest place on the planet. The secretary which Mel and Chris learned her name was Cherry, which if you asked Mel was way to close to cheery; everything about her was starting to make sense Mel thought with a sarcastic snort. Cherry asked countless questions to which she received nods and one word responses. After they got their schedules and maps they both bolted from the room before Cherry could start another ten minute monologue about the weather and how you'll get used to it and blah blah blah. Mel wasn't trying to be mean, neither was Chris and usually they would have been more polite to the lady but with everything going on they just couldn't find it in them to be perky this morning especially when the outlook for the day was dreadfully well...dreadful. Once they made their escape into the quiet hallway they looked at each other and conveyed more than words could with the same look before going their separate ways to their respective homerooms.

* * *

"Alice would you please just pick a shirt already. Even with the way you drive we are gonna be late." Emmett shouted at Alice even though Alice would have heard him if he whispered but it was the principle of the thing.

Edward just laughed and went to the couch and sat down more out of habit then anything. Typical Alice,he thought.

"Emmett, this outfit has to be perfecto. We have two new kids." Alice sang as she bounded down the stairs and ran out the door to her car. "Someone has to keep up appearances, seeing as you won't," she said, which got a glare from Emmett and a snicker from everyone else. She was interrupted when she had a vision, to which she frowned. "Awe it looks like we are taking Edwards Volvo. Everyone squeeze in the back." Edward looked over at Alice and smiled.

"But don't you have to pick up your precious Bella?" Emmett joked, he really wanted to drive his new jeep.

Edward just glared and said "She wanted to take her own car today," and hopped into the drivers seat. Alice got up front, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie all squished into the back, while Eric rode behind them on his bike.

* * *

Melinda found her first class Trigonometry, Greyson Room 216 according to her color coded schedule. She was five minutes late but only got lost once if you didn't count the other wrong turn she made which she didn't because it was really only half a turn. She opened the door and walked up to the teacher to have him sign her slip.

The teacher signed it and handed it back to her along with a book and a pile of papers, "Welcome to Forks, I'm Mr. Greyson. You will have some catching up to do but according to your progress report your old school was basically on the same track. You can sit next Alice in the middle row there."

"Ok great. Thanks," Mel replied as she made her way to her seat the teacher pointed to. To her relief he was much to busy to have her introduce herself in the front of the class and she couldn't have been more grateful.

Just as she down, Alice perked up. " Hi I'm Alice Cullen and that's..." she pointed to the guy sitting next to her."...my brother Eric Cullen."

Mel gave her a small nod, "Melinda Halliwell, Mel for short." Mel said as she shook Alice's hand and noted that it was really cold, like dead people cold. Mel fought off a shiver as she took in the two Cullens. Alice was a short petite thing, kind of like a pixie with all the energy Mel could feel rolling off her in waves. Her black hair was cut short and spiked up at the ends to match her quirky personality and Mel noted that she was beautiful. Not supermodel beautiful but inhumanly beautiful with flawless pale skin and sharp but soft features that drew you in. When she looked over to the guy Alice introduced as Eric her breath caught. Not only was he beautiful as well but he was gorgeous with a capital G. He was tall, about 6'1'' 6'2'' with broad shoulders and sharp but extremely handsome features. He wore a simple black t-shirt and washed out jeans but the way the shirt hugged his body left nothing lacking. His brown hair was short and spiked and his topaz eyes, a color she had never seen before, seemed to penetrate through to her soul. Mel tore her eyes from his, which was no easy feat when she remembered that Alice said they were siblings. She looked over them both again quickly and noticed that except the fact that they were both overly pale, had the same eye color and were extremely beautiful and eye pulling, they looked nothing alike.

"I don't mean to be rude, you said that you were siblings but you don't really look alike." Mel said as politely as she could curiosity getting the better of her. Melinda had the problem of almost always speaking her mind but did it in a way were you weren't really offended or at least not too offended. Her dad called it a gift. Mel called it a babbling nuisance.

Alice didn't seem offended at all and laughed. "Yeah that's cause we're adopted," she said with a smile.

Mel looked at her and instantly felt bad. But she couldn't shake the feeling that there was something off with them. She had never seen anybody with those colored eyes and in combination with the unnaturally pale and cold skin and wondered if they were demons. She would have to look in the book of shadows for anything and check with Chris and Wyatt because something was definitely up with tore herself away from her thoughts quickly and spoke. "Oh I'm sorry. It was nice to meet you," Mel said and bit her tongue so that no other words came spilling out. She was saved from making a bigger fool of herself when the teacher started their lesson.

Mel was writing down everything the teacher wrote but she wasn't paying attention. She was too busy trying to figure out Alice and Eric Cullen. She went over in her mind all the demons she memorized from the Book of Shadows but couldn't place the traits to any one of them. She was stumped and as time ticked on she got more and more anxious being in the same room with them while they acted so calm. She was at wits end and when class ended Mel shot up and practically bolted to the door. In her haste to get out of the room she narrowly avoided taking down two other students and a stack of books placed on the end desk. She didn't know what they were but she had a gut feeling they weren't exactly human. And one thing you learned as a Halliwell was to always go with your gut.

Mel raced to her next class which was English and got their just in time. She originally wanted to track down Chris and skip school to go over what had happened but she knew her mom would be pissed. So she pushed her anxiety and fear to the back of her mind as she walked up to the teacher, introduced herself and handed her her slip. The teacher signed the slip and told her to find a seat also bypassing the whole 'lets embarrass the new kid by having them stand in front of the entire class and have them give a speech about themselves'. It seemed luck was on her side in that department, apparently that was the only luck she was getting for a while though. By now all the good seats were taken so she had to settle for the one in the front corner. Just as she sat she felt some one touch her shoulder and she jumped her previous anxiety turning her into a ball of nerves and her charmed senses were on high alert.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. I'm Mike Newton. Your Melinda right?"

"Um..That's fine..Hi..Er how did you know my name?" She stuttered through her shaky breaths, calming her heart rate. She really should have just skipped the rest of her classes, she was wound tighter than a coil nerves bunching together, leaving her on edge.

"Small town," he said as if that were explanation enough. And it probably was but with the way Mel was feeling at the moment she wasn't so sure it was.

"Right..." replied Mel and plastered a fake smile on her face and turned back around. He tried to make conversation with her but she pretended to listen to the teacher and eventually he shut up. Jease Louise whats is with all the nut jobs that live in Forks, she thought to herself. It must be the cold, crazies flock to the cold, right? Or was it the hot?

English didn't go by quick enough. As Mel was sitting not listening to the teacher she felt her eyes wander around the room in boredom. She tensed when she noticed another boy sitting across the room who was very pale and looked as though he had topaz eyes as well. He had bronze colored hair that he spiked crazy in all different directions and was sitting next to a girl that was pale but not as pale and had brown eyes. Mel become very nervous wondering how many of these people there were. Freaking A, she couldn't get a break but now she knew why she felt so anxious and on edge when she walked in the room_. _

When English class ended, this time Mel didn't run to the door but rather waited till they boy and girl left before heading to her next class. Mel was relieved to find no weird pale people in this class but was mortified that she had to sit next to Mike again. He started talking to her and it's not like she could pretend to listen to the teacher because it was art class, everyone was talking to everyone. So she had to settle for pretending she was so into her art project that nothing could distract her. It was quite pathetic but it did the trick and lunch couldn't have come quickly enough.

Mel walked into the lunch room and saw Mike and some other people she recognized from her classes and steered herself in the other direction. There was no way she was sitting with him. She found her brother sitting with some other people who must have been in his classes.

As she walked up to his table, she noticed that a couple tables away sat Alice, Eric, the other pale boy and that girl from English sitting at the table but there were also three more just like them as well. It was obvious to Mel that the girl was completely human and this got her really concerned, she knew she had to speak to Chris and Wyatt about it but not now and not here.

When she reached Chris's table he scooted over to make room for her. He introduced her to his friends, to which she didn't pay attention to because she more interested in the Cullen's, but she smiled politely and said hi.

Chris looked over to her and whispered to her "I hope you don't plan on making this a habit because you are not sitting with me and my newly found friends everyday," he said with a playful smile and a brotherly shove to her shoulder.

Mel smiled back shoving his shoulder right back, "Wow I feel so loved..." she said with mock hurt before smiling. "Anyway I didn't really meet anyone that didn't creep me out yet. We have to talk when we get back home," she said and tilted her head ever so slightly towards the Cullen's table with her eyebrow slightly raised. Chris looked back at her and nodded slightly with a knowing smile. At least she wasn't the only one who noticed.

* * *

Edward sat at their lunch table mushing around uneaten food trying to figure out why he couldn't read the two newcomers minds. He listened to what they were saying and smiled a little bit but perked up when he heard Melinda's voice turn serious and he saw her head tip slightly towards their table. He looked over at Alice and read her mind '_I saw that too,' 'In first period she was acting strange, and literally flew out of her chair to get to the door. She almost took out a desk and two students.' _

Edward smiled slightly at the image Alice's mind provided before he interrupted every ones conversation "Do you think she knows then?" Edward asked Alice.

Everyone stopped talking suddenly to listen to what Alice and Edward had to say.

"No but I think she might suspect something. I think we need to keep a close eye on her and her brother." Alice said.

"Edward is everything ok? Whats are you guys talking about?" Bella perked up with a concerned look on her face sneaking a look in the direction they were looking. Bella noticed they were taking about the new kids that started today.

"Nothings wrong love." Edward replied to which Bella replied with a sour look and gave him a yeah right look. Edward just smiled and changed the subject.

As the conversation at their table turned to something lighter Bella kept sneaking looks back to the table and studied the girl and her brother. She took them in as she wondered what Alice and Edward were so worried about. They seemed like any normal brother and sister to her. The girl which Bella heard her name was Melinda was very pretty with her blonde hair and blue eyes most girls would kill for. She was average height and her soft features accented the natural beauty of her. The guy, Chris, was undoubtedly attractive with his piercing green eyes and fit body. The simple jeans, t-shirts and sweaters, the backpacks that hung over their chairs, lunches in front of them-which they ate- and the ease at which they laughed and conversed all seemed completely normal to her. Bella had a hard time believing Alice and Edward were so strung up over what appeared to be normal siblings.

On the other side of the table Eric sat and watched the new girl talk and laugh with her brother. And for some reason he felt a stab of jealously, he wanted to be the one to make her smile, but he quickly pushed that thought aside. He shook his head and averted his gaze in an attempt to get her out of his head.

When he first saw her walk into the trig room he was immediately paralyzed by how beautiful she was and she smelled better than anything, but not in the 'threatening my control' or 'I want to eat you' kind of way. She just had this natural smell that was appealing. He was so taken back that when Alice introduced them he couldn't even move or say anything. Then when she looked into his eyes he knew he was a goner, she had the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen. He couldn't take his eyes off her. It got so bad that Alice actually had to punch him in the leg to get him to stop staring. Even then he kept sneaking glances in her direction. When the bell rang and she jumped out of her seat and ran to the door is when he finally snapped out of whatever state he was in. Right now he was so mad at himself, no girl had ever done that to him. He was in control when it came to his emotions but today he wasn't and he was going to do whatever he had to make sure that didn't happen again. Or so he thought.


	2. Eavesdropped Conversations and Vampires

**I am so sorry for abandoning this story for like ever...I just wasn't feeling it and when I went back over and read it I realized my writing sucked so I decided to redo it. Everything is basically the same I just added more tid bits of detail and dialogue to try to make it better. I don't know if it will actually be any better but hopefully you guys will enjoy it more than the first draft. Let me know your thoughts and how you think it compares! Again I am sorry it has taken me so long to update this story.**

**So the major changes in this story which aren't really too major: Melinda and Chris start school near the end of the year in May. Eric has been with the Cullen's for half a century and is a 100 years old turned when he was 19. As to why Edward can't hear Eric's thoughts, well there is no plausible explanation for that. I guess I just like to see Edward squirm a little bit. I feel that sometimes he has a little to much access to peoples thoughts and since Eric is my original character I didn't want him to feel mind-raped all the time by Edward. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Charmed or Twilight except Eric. **

**A/N: For this story to work well I changed the timeline around a little: Bella met Edward when she was a sophomore and now she is a junior so they have been together a year. The Cullen's have another "brother" named Eric in their coven. Eric is a vegetarian and is 100 years old turned when he was 19 but is playing an 17 year old Junior and he has been with the Cullen's for 50 years now. He has no special power but for some reason Edward can't read his mind. Takes place during Eclipse. Alice, Edward and Eric are all juniors while Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper are seniors. **

**Eavesdropped Conversations and Vampires**

For Mel, after lunch school went by surprisingly fast. She learned who the rest of the Cullen's were and the name of the human girl with them from this girl named Jessica Stanley, who by the way was a massive gossip. Mel hated school gossip and usually tended to avoid girls like Jessica but it kind of worked to her advantage in that case. They were in gym class when Jessica explained that they were all adopted and their adoptive father was Carlisle Cullen-the hot doctor, her words- and his wife Esme. Mel also learned that they were going out with each other and the only one not taken was Eric. It was Alice and Jasper, Bella and Edward -who were also in their gym- and Emmett and Rosalie. Jessica also went on how Eric was "Soooo Hottt!" for about ten minutes. Mel thought it was weird that when Jessica said that it was almost as if Eric heard her, for he turned his head and smirked. But that was impossible, unless he was superman and had super-hearing, thought Mel.

As Mel walked to Chris's car after the last bell had rang she kept going over all the unusual things that she had seen. She had two other classes with some of the Cullens and Bella, history with Alice, Edward and Bella and Biology with Alice and Eric. Her nerves had been on edge the whole day, and she really needed to talk to Chris. Where was he, school ended 5 minutes ago and he was still nowhere to be seen. She reached the car and sat slightly on the hood waiting for him. "Where are you Christopher," she asked aloud.

Melinda waited for 5 more minutes and was about to text him when she saw the Cullen's come out of the front doors. They were talking and laughing as they walked to their car. It was a volvo and Mel laughed silently in her head. It figured. They all piled into the car except Bella and Eric. Bella got into an old red rusty truck that was more like a tank while Eric got on his bike without a helmet. Mel couldn't help the blush or the direction her thoughts turned when Eric straddled the bike. He was an extremely handsome...person? Demon? Specimen, Mel thought just as Chris came over to her and gave her gentle but firm shove. She jumped startled to which Chris just laughed.

"Stare much?" he asked.

Mel laughed halfheartedly. "Very funny. Anyway where were you? We have to get home, Wyatt's gonna be there to tell us how it went with the dem..." Mel realized what she was gonna say and caught herself. She was still weary of Eric and his superman hearing abilities "...the er problem and if he just disposed of it or if he brought it back home." Mel said speaking in code, well sorta.

Chris looked at her and gave her a gigantic eye roll. "Good save," he mouthed, sarcasm evident on his face. "We gotta go. Come on." He stated as he got into the drivers seat while Mel into the passenger.

They had been driving for a couple minutes when Mel started to speak.

"Ok so about the-" she stopped when Chris slammed his hand over her mouth and shook his head.

"Not here, wait till home." Mel got what he was saying but bit his hand anyway. "Oww Mel. What the...that hurt..." he trailed off as he looked at the damage and saw that she had broken skin. "Aw look you broke skin you cannibal, that's so disgusting."

Mel looked at his hand and laughed, "You big baby it just barely broke skin, and you deserved it. You could have just told me to be quiet or turned on the radio. You didn't have to slam your hand into my mouth, now _that_ hurt and," she pinched his arm, "was just rude!"  
Chris just looked at her, shook his head and laughed. Mel chose to ignore that and turned on the radio to a station she liked. When they got home Wyatt was already there waiting for them.

* * *

Eric was on his bike and ready to speed out of the parking lot, when he heard Melinda laugh, the sound so pretty that it stopped him in his tracks as he stopped to listen. _"...very funny. Anyway where were you? We have to get home, Wyatt's gonna be there to tell us how it went with the dem..." -_she paused for a second gaze flicking ever so slightly in his direction he almost missed it._- "...the er problem and if he just disposed of it or if he brought it back home." _

To anyone else the slip would have gone unnoticed but Eric had caught it. He knew something was up when he saw her brother mouth_ "Good save," _to her_._ Eric knew something was off with those two. What exactly was said problem? And what exactly did this Wyatt dispose of...?

Eric sped out of there tires squealing as he gunned it and got home within minutes. He needed to inform the others about what he heard and his suspicions. For all they knew they could be murderers, probably not, but still they definitely weren't 100 percent human- that much he was sure of. They also could have been talking about them. They might have found out that they were vampires and were planning to kill them.

Eric raced inside and was about to call everyone to attention when he saw Bella there, how he missed her car outside and her heartbeat and smell was a mystery to him. He looked over at Edward and motioned his head toward the kitchen, silently saying he needed to talk to him like two minutes ago. Eric went into the kitchen and waited for Edward. About 10 seconds later Alice, Jasper and Edward walked into the kitchen.

Edward was the first to speak "What happened that was so important it couldn't wait till Bella left?"

Alice looked at Edward and smacked his arm '_Be nice, if it wasn't important Eric wouldn't have even thought to disturb you and Bella' _Alice thought with good spirited sarcasm. Edward rolled his eyes grinning and looked at Eric and nodded his head telling him to continue.

"Wheres Emmett and Rose?" Eric asked as he concentrated on the others in the house only smelling Bella.

"Out. Don't worry we'll fill them in later." Alice reassured.

Eric nodded and told them what happened just after they left. They all looked shocked, but this time Alice was the first one to speak. "Well that could mean anything I guess and if Edward suspected anything wrong with their thoughts he would've told us."

Edward looked down and then back at them embarrassed. "Well I can't exactly read their minds."

Alice looked over at Edward alarmed. "What do you mean not exactly, like do you only get like bits and pieces or just what they want you to know or-"

"I can't read their minds at all, either of them." Edward interrupted her.

"Well that's just peachy," Eric came out with and Edward scowled.

"Well one things definitely for sure, they aren't 100 percent human. They smell good but its almost as if its not their blood that smells so good but just...them." Edward and Alice nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well what do you think they are then? Do you think they are a danger to us or humans?" Edward asked.

Jasper just stood there and took it all in and not saying anything. Just observing and gathering facts before he planned out the best way to charge into battle so to speak. He kept feeling all different kinds of emotions coming from them from worry to fear, curiosity to wonder and then back to fear again. He sent them all a wave of clam and they registered this at once turning their attention to the southerner. He finally spoke up, "There are a lot of things that are weird and suspicious about them. But I think until we know exactly what they meant and what they are that we should only watch them very closely. We should tell Carlisle before we do anything rash." They all looked at one another and nodded.

So they waited for Carlisle to get home tense and anxious about the whole ordeal to really think about anything else. When Emmett and Rose came home an hour later they were immediately informed of what happened and Jasper felt the anxiety in the room go up ten levels. Bella served as a good distraction for Edward but the others had a hard time concentrating on anything but the two suspicious newcomers. Bella was gone by the time Carlisle got home and it was better that way for Edward didn't want to concern her before they really knew anything. When they relayed everything to Carlisle and Esme they agreed with them completely. They would wait.

* * *

Chris pulled into the Halliwell driveway and stopped the car tires screeching in protest as he slammed on the brakes just avoiding hitting the curb. Mel groaned as her seat belt locked throwing her forward a little before jerking her back suddenly.

"Seat belt check." Chris said with laugh. Mel gave Chris a hard glare but his smile only widened.

Mel sighed rolling her eyes at him giving him a punch on the arm before getting out of the car. She ran up to Wyatt and gave him a big hug. "Hey, Wy I think we might have a problem."

"Oh, hello to you to Mel... I'm great thanks for asking." Wyatt joked as Mel put her bag by the door and hung up her sweater. "Whats the problem?"

"Sorry," she replied absently with a wave of her hand as she walked in to the living room. "Its just that today we met some really strange people." Mel added as she knitted her brows together.

"Care to elaborate?" Wyatt joked eyebrows raised in question.

"Well there are these people, the Cullens. They are all ghastly pale, and when I shook Alice's hand it was cold, like dead cold. And its weird because they are all adopted but they have the same skin color and eyes. Also when I was gym this girl named Jessica said that one of them was hot and he turned toward us and smirked almost like he heard us. But he couldn't have because he was so far away and she whispered that to me." Mel rambled quickly trying to voice everything she saw.

Chris who had been quiet the whole time spoke up. "Yeah, when I first saw them I knew they weren't human but I can't figure out what they are-"

"Unnaturally pale and cold...hmm," Wyatt furrowed his brow and started pacing, "...did they have red eyes?" Mel shook her head and told him that they had topaz eyes. Wyatt was stumped, he'd previously heard stories about vampires like that but they had red eyes not gold. And they usually couldn't control their thirst around humans let alone a school full of them. Or so the stories said. "Odd." Wyatt called their mom into the living room and asked what she thought.

"Melinda go call your father." Piper ordered as she went to go look at the Book of Shadows. Mel nodded absently and speed dialed their dad.

Mel rejoined Chris and Wyatt in the living room as soon as she was done on the phone, "dad's on his way." She informed them as she tucked her phone back in her pocket.

"Well while we are waiting- how it go with the demon?" Chris asked his brother hopeful but knowing deep down that they were at a stalemate- having no where else to really turn.

Wyatt just looked at the ground "Another dead end." He said with a hint of anger and annoyance in his voice.

Mel and Chris just nodded, because it was just as they suspected. It had been a little over a month since their Aunt Paige and Uncle Henry had first been taken at the movies and they had no clues as to who took them. For all they knew they could be dead, but they all refused to believe that. They were Halliwells and Halliwells as shown by past occurrences weren't that easy to kill.

Just then Leo walked in and asked them what happened. Mel told Leo what they had seen and right when she was telling him about the pale and cold skin he stiffened immensely. "Do they have red eyes?"

"No like a topaz color." Mel replied slowly curious. Leo shoulders lost some of their stiffness as he relaxed a little but he was still very tense. Mel noticed this and went on, "Wyatt asked the same thing. What does the eye color have to do with it?"

"What you just described sounds like a vampire I once faced." Leo said and Mel and Chris looked shocked.

"But wait, those don't look like the vampires from the Book of Shadows." Chris pointed out confused.

"No they aren't, they are much more deadly and they prey on humans. They are unbelievably strong and fast, have super-hearing and an amazing sense of smell. If I remember correctly the only known way to kill them is to rip them to pieces and burn the pieces- which is incredibly hard to do because their skin is impenetrable." Chris and Wyatt both nodded.

"Vampires that are actually nice looking...WOW," was all Mel had to say. Wyatt and Chris just looked at her. "What...They are inhumanly beautiful, Chris you saw them."

Chris just ignored her and went on. "So whats the deal with the red eyes then? Why would that matter?" he asked.

"If they have red eyes they feed on humans, human blood keeps their eyes red. It was said that if they have topaz eyes they feed on animal blood," replied Leo the lines on his forehead deepening as he thought. "It's very unusual however to see yellow eyed vampires or a coven to be that big."

"Why?" Wyatt asked.

"Animal blood is repulsive to them and it doesn't sate their hunger for blood. They would most likely be in pain all the time if their diet is animal blood and would have to hunt more often. Human blood to them is like a steak to us where animal blood would be tofu, I guess would be the best way to describe it. As for the coven, vampires are as temperamental as they are territorial and possessive. They usually don't get along well with more than a few others in coven."

"So they aren't dangerous...Well I mean they are dangerous but they won't hurt us?" Mel asked.

"We don't know what their intentions are so we should assume that they are harmful until we find out. A vampire on animal blood can be very dangerous, their control can snap within seconds." Leo said suddenly anger in his voice. "They are the perfect predator. Everything about them draws you in, makes you want to get closer to them and then they attack. You need to be very careful around them. Vampire venom can kill a whitelighter and is dangerous to a witch."

"What do you mean?" Mel asked wanting him to elaborate.

"If bitten by a vampire the venom will kill a whitelighter once it reaches the heart. The bite can't be healed, the only way to stop the progression is to suck the venom out like one would a snake bite before it gets to far into the bloodstream. See when a mortal is bitten by a vampire the change starts immediately if the person is left with a beating heart. It lasts for 3 days and from what I have heard it is painful. It feels like your blood is on fire for the venom is pumping its way through your body turning you into something else. For a whitelighter the same happens until the venom hits your heart and then its fatal, there is not coming back from that. If a witch is bitten it can go one of two ways. The venom will either change the witch into a vampire or their powers will keep it from killing them but the pain will paralyze them until the venom is completely out of their blood. You can't heal a bite on a witch either but you also can't suck the venom back out it has to work its way out of their system like an iv full of morphine would. We need to proceed with extreme caution. We don't know what their intentions are and we certainly can't afford to make any mistakes."

The Halliwell children looked at their father with surprise, usually he was the pacifist, innocent until proven guilty, don't go in guns blazing until you have all the facts. It unnerved them as they watched their father walk into the kitchen shoulders hunched in tension. And how did he know that about vampire venom. They all shared a look.

Chris looked at Wyatt who nodded. "Well I say we should just sit down and ask them what their intentions are, on our turf." Chris said with a smile and gave a high five to Wyatt.

"What exactly do you have in mind brothers?" Mel asked intrigued.


	3. Not the Best Plans and Confident Smiles

**Chapter 3:REDONE**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own anything Charmed or Twilight except Eric. **

**Not the Best Plans and Confident Smiles**

The next day went by agonizingly slow as Mel waited endlessly for each bell to ring. It was the period before lunch and Mel was counting down the minutes until they could put their plan into action. Not a second after the bell rang Melinda was out of her seat and running to the door. She rushed to her locker where Chris and her were to meet and waited for him to show. Her legs were shaking nervously and her fingers weaving and un-weaving themselves together unconsciously. Chris arrived five minutes late, his walk casual and steady seeming at ease but his eyes gave away his nervousness. Mel gave him a tight smile and a light punch on the shoulder hands shaking.

"Your late."

Chris smiled as he leaned against a locker his body giving no indications of how he really felt. "I thought you could make an entrance." He gave her a smirk and she smiled back nervously, suddenly unsure about this whole thing.

"Chris I think this is a bad idea. I mean what if they aren't peaceful, what if-" Chris cut her off grabbing her shoulders.

"Mel breathe. Your right, this may not be the best plan but it is the only plan we have. Ok? Just go in there and be your usually snarky confident self and stick with the plan. I will be right there with you," Chris pointed to her head, "if anything goes wrong I will have you out in a jiffy. Ok?" Mel nodded slowly taking in deep and even breaths before freaking out again.

"But I'm not snarky and confident around people I don't know. I'm shy and awkward and nervous and babbly, I babble-"

Chris shook Mel's shoulders shutting her up as he rolled his eyes. "Just pretend it's me and Wyatt at the table ok. You'll do fine."

Mel took a couple deep breaths and nodded. Chris gave her shoulders a reassuring squeeze and they went over the plan quickly before heading off to lunch.

* * *

The Cullens and Bella arrived at lunch on time and sat at their usual table. Edward explained to Bella about what happened yesterday and about how he can't read the Halliwell's minds minds. Just as Bella was about to say something Eric beat her to it.

"Wait, where are they?"

Everyone stopped and looked around the cafeteria stumped. Just then Mel meandered through the lunch door and headed in their direction but was stopped by Mike Newton who offered her to sit with him. When Eric saw Mike stop her and ask her to sit with him he saw red and clenched his fists tightly. Eric didn't know what was going on with him he hadn't even talked to the girl yet he was feeling very possessive. He pulled it together when he heard her reject him and kept walking straight towards their table. Her stride was filled with a confidence envied by most of the students in here as she held her head high. He had to snap out of this, whatever it was.

* * *

Mel walked into the cafeteria head held high as she kept reminding herself that she could do this. She headed straight for the Cullen's table when Mike Newton stopped her. Her hands shook slightly her perfect posture slightly wavering ever so slightly before she regained her calm.

"Hey, Melinda I noticed yesterday that you sat with your brother and I just wanted to ask if you wanted to sit with us."

Mel looked at him and politely declined "Uh..No thanks...I um just gonna sit with my brother again." When she declined Mike looked crestfallen and Mel instantly felt bad. On any other day she would have caved and sat with him, ok maybe not, but she was on a mission. She walked past him with a apologetic smile and kept heading towards the Cullens confidence growing with each step.

Mel reached their table and all eyes were on her. She motioned towards the spot next to Eric, "May I sit here?"

All of the vampires were shocked and Alice was first to speak "Sure," she said in an excited but cautious tone that only Alice could have managed before she nudged everyone to move over and make room. To which they did and Mel sat down, right next to Eric. Alice started to make introductions when Mel interrupted.

"I already know _who_ all of you are," she said a little too cocky and put emphasis on the who. She wasn't afraid of them, ok she was a little bit but, Chris wasn't far off and would use his powers if anything got out of hand. Plus they were in a crowded cafeteria and she had powers of her own. But she was worried because she hadn't expected Bella to be there and telepathically asked Chris what to do. '_Chris, Bella's here, what should I say?' _

_'Just ask them if the human knows exactly what they do in their free time or what exactly they eat.' _Chris sent back with a hint of humor and sarcasm.

_'Ok.' _Mel took in all the Cullens and their trays of untouched food. She noticed Alice had pizza and looked at it enviously. She hadn't eaten all day and was starving. She motioned her hand to it, "Are you going to eat that?" She asked suddenly and Alice widened her eyes in surprise as she shook her head. "Of course you not," she mumbled under her breath and Emmett let out a laugh before Rosalie smacked him. "You mind?" Again Alice shook her head, Mel picked up the plate. "If your not going to eat it why let it go to waste right. I mean think of all the kids in Africa right? Not that I'm saying you would purposefully let it go to waste but I was just remarking on how if your not gonna eat-"

'_Mel focus' _Chris firmly sent to her and she took a bite of the pizza to stop her rambling. She straightened her shoulders and used the time chewing to regain her composure before she sent them a confident smile. Or at least what she hoped was confident.

Rosalie said something but it was to low for Mel to catch it. "Sorry, what did you say?" Mel asked politely after she swallowed.

"I said, you aren't fooling us with your little confident cocky act." She repeated snobby but Mel was unfazed as she took another bite of pizza. Alice sent Rose a glare along with a sharp elbow to the ribs.

Mel laughed and looked at them. I can do this, I can totally do this she thought over to herself. "Well its not an act." Half-truth. "I just wanted to ask you if Bella here knows exactly what you do in your free time." She inquired with a sly smile. It wasn't the best but it would have to work. And the look on Bella's face told Mel everything she needed to know- Bella knew exactly what the Cullens were.

"What are you talking about?" Edward feigned innocence and switched his stance ever so slightly so he was now covering Bella slightly. The others tensed ready to spring- well not literally. Well maybe literally. Oh crap Mel thought tensing before she took a deep breath and let it out under the pretense of a loud sigh forcing her shoulders to relax again.

"Cool your pants," Mel said coolly with a laugh. "We know what you and your family are. We would like to meet with you after school today at our house to discuss some..._things_." Mel finished and was about to get up when Eric grabbed her arm.

"What kind of _things_." He asked while everyone perked up to hear what she had to say.

Edward was freaking out a little and Alice could tell so she sent him _'Edward she can't know because she wouldn't be sitting here so calmly talking to us if she knew we were vampires' _Alice thought with a knowing smile and Edward nodded his head quickly and sent her a smile. At least Alice didn't think she would- any normal person would be running away screaming. Then again Bella didn't and Melinda didn't look or smell like a normal human being. They might actually be screwed this time.

Mel waited a couple seconds before answering. She looked down at her arm which Eric held. Right when his fingers had closed around her arm it was like an electric shock went through her body- her stomach fluttered with butterflies threatening to break free and and it sent tingles all the way down to her toes. And although Eric didn't let go Mel knew by the look on his face he felt it as well. When he saw she was looking at her arm he immediately let go, much to her disappointment. She missed the warmth it spread through her body even though he was as cold as ice. She looked over the rest of them quickly. "Your diet," she said quickly and quietly with a smile knowing they could hear her. She got up abruptly and left taking the plate of pizza with her if only so she could have something to clutch until her knuckles turned white.

* * *

All the Cullen's were shocked at what she said. Eric was impressed with her, not that he would admit that. She came over here with no fear or at least she worked through it not letting it control her for he could smell the nervousness on her. And when he grabbed her arm she didn't even cringe she may have jumped a tiny bit, but in fact she seemed kind of disappointed when he let go. Which was weird in itself because he didn't want to let go of her anymore than she seemed to. She even ate Alice's pizza which was actually quite comical the way Alice reacted, her face was priceless. She amazed him even more with each passing moment. But the thing that confused him the most was why she wasn't all that scared.

"Why wasn't she all that scared, if she knew what we were she would be scared?" Eric voiced his thoughts. If she knew what they were she knew then that they could kill her with a flick of the wrist and as quick as lightening.

Bella was the one who answered first "Well when I found out what Edward was I wasn't really scared." Edward looked over at Bella and gave her a loving smile and a nod.

"No you weren't scared of me because you knew I wouldn't hurt you. Melinda doesn't even know us, for all she knows we could be planning her as our next meal but she wasn't afraid of us or who we are. What_ is_ she?" Edward explained to which Bella nodded in understanding. "I think we should call Carlisle." Alice nodded before walking off to go call Carlisle. For the minutes that Alice was gone everyone was completely still and silent until she came back. Edward read her mind as soon as she walked through the door.

Jasper knowing the look on her face asked, "Alice are you getting anything on whats going to happened at their house?"

"Wait you aren't thinking of actually going are you, it could be a trap." Rose spoke up stunned.

Edward regarded her for a second before Alice spoke up. "Carlisle thinks it would be a good idea to go and see what they know. Hopefully we might find out something about them as well."

"The plan is for Alice, Eric, Emmett and myself to go from school. Carlisle will meet us there and Rose, Jasper and Esme won't be far off in case things don't go smoothly." Edward told them and Jasper nodded slightly to him. "Alice...?" Edward asked for the benefit of the others after already having seen what she saw.

"Bits and pieces, I see us at their house. Our lips are moving but I can't hear what we are saying, and everything they are saying is a blur." Alice said annoyed. "I can't even see them just us surrounded by black. It's really annoying actually."

"Hmm...that's odd I cant read their minds, you can't see their future, sorta... I wonder if Jasper can control their emotions." Edward said aloud more to himself than anyone else in particular.

Alice sighed in frustration as another vision came to her. "I think that some of us should ride with them just in case."

Edward nodded in agreement. "Alright so we meet them outside at their car after school and go on with the plan everyone ok with that?" Everybody nodded and then went their separate ways for class.

"Edward I'm gonna come with you guys." Bella said firmly as if there were no arguments but Edward didn't think so.

"No, Bella we don't know who or what these people are. They might try to hurt you and I can't let that happen. Jasper and Rosalie will drop you off at your house."

"Edward they won't hurt me. When Melinda came up and she asked if I knew what you were she seemed genuinely concerned for my safety, otherwise she would have outright said what you were. Which means as long as I'm there she won't hurt me and maybe not you guys either." Bella told Edward.

Edward just looked at Bella for a minute, and nodded because he knew she was right. "Ok Bella, but any sign of trouble and I'm getting you outta there and I am never again going to listen to you." He said seriously but smiled at the end and pulled her in for a hug. Bella was just happy that he didn't put up that much of a fight like he usually would. Should that worry her? She just shrugged and hugged him back.

* * *

Mel walked away from the Cullen's table with a smug smile on her face but her shaking hands betrayed her bravado. That was actually quite nerve wracking for the young witch but like everything else life had thrown at them she mustered up her courage and confidence and got through it. '_Operation Cullen...Complete,'_ she sent to Chris.

_'Good. Your such a dork,' C_hris sent back.

'_Haha. Whatever your just jealous. Do you think they will come?' _She asked him.

_'Yeah if they want to know what we know then they will come. And was the pizza really necessary?' _ He asked.

'_Yes_, _I'm hungry and I couldn't just let a delicious piece of pizza go to waste! What would the people in Africa think of me.' _Mel sent back as she took another bite of said pizza. "_I kind of needed a distraction. Besides it's not as she was going to eat it_," Mel could practically see Chris shake his head at her and smiled.

_'You never seize to amaze me.' _Was all Chris could say.

_'It's a gift!' _

'_Alright I'm out. I'm starting to get a headache.' _

_'Yeah me to. Over and out.'_ Mel added with a laugh as she finished her pizza and headed to her next class. They hardly ever communicated like that, except in an emergency, because it took so much out of them and they had to be within a certain distance for it to work, which had it's advantages and disadvantages.


	4. Introductions and Explanations

**Chapter 4:REDONE**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Charmed or Twilight except Eric.**

**Introductions and Explanations**

The last period bell finally rang and Mel couldn't wait to get home. She grabbed her books and ran out the door and to Chris's car. Chris was already waiting, leaning against his car talking to two girls. Always the player, thought Mel, even in times of crisis. She was just glad Chris hadn't completely shut down after everything that had happened and now understood what her mom meant when she always insisted on at least a little normalcy in their life. She was glad that even with everything their family has gone through some things didn't change, like the banter and teasing between her and her brothers or their mothers need for some things to be normal and how she always insisted on family dinner every night unless there was a immediate emergency. And she never realized until now how much she relied on that and sought great comfort and strength from the those little things. Mel slowed down as she neared the car and walked the rest of the way, clearing her voice to let Chris know she was coming. He looked up at her and said he had to go to the two girls who pouted their red and pink lips up at him as they walked away.

Mel just laughed at him "Always the player, huh?" Mel joked. Chris glared at her and smacked her arm.

"Not funny sis." He said with a smile on his face and then sobered up and nodded his head forward. "They're coming." Mel looked over and smiled at them, and was about to walk over to meet them when Chris held her back.

Eric, Emmett, Alice, Edward and Bella walked toward them while Jasper and Rosalie stalked off towards Edwards Volvo. Alice walked up to Mel and asked, "Can we ride with you guys, Rose and Jas are taking Edward's Volvo."

Chris regarded them intensely for a moment before he nodded cautiously- he didn't trust them, "Sure but we only have enough for 3."'

"Not a problem..." this time it was Eric that spoke "...I have my bike. I will just follow you." He said and flashed his brightest smile to which Mel almost melted right there. He had the most perfect teeth and the best smile she had ever seen, Mel couldn't stop that thought and shook her head lightly to clear the fog.

"What about the fourth person?" Mel asked referring to Alice or Emmett.

Originally the plan was for Emmett to run behind them hidden in the woods but Edward saw this as a chance for Bella not have to ride with them and jumped at this. "Eric how bout I drive Bella and I on your bike, and Emmett, Alice and you ride with them." Edward suggested.

Usually Eric would be totally against this but he wanted to be with Mel for some reason. Earlier when they were walking toward them and Mel smiled at them it made his insides tingle. So he threw the keys to Edward, who caught them without hesitation. "Even one little scratch and I'll hurt you," Eric told him with a smile.

Edward laughed at and saluted him saying, "Yes Sir."

Chris grabbed Mel "Any sign of trouble and we are out of there," he told her and Mel nodded knowing what he meant. Any sign of trouble, she would grab him and he would orb them outta there. Chris didn't know why they wanted to ride with them so he was keeping alert wary of a trap or any funny business.

Mel got in the passenger seat, Chris in the drivers while Alice, Emmett and Eric got in the back, while Edward and Bella followed suit right behind them. Mel could sense tension in the car so she turned on the radio and tuned it to her favorite station. The song 'Blah Blah Blah' by Ke$ha was playing so she turned it up.

Mel started to nod her head and started to move her shoulders with the beat. Mel found herself singing quietly to the music, "...I wanna dance with no pants on, holla, Meet me in the back with the jack and the jukebox, So cut to the chase kid ,'Cause I know you don't care what my middle name is I'm gonna be naked, And your wasted..." She trailed off when she heard Chris laughing at her- although it was strained, a laugh was a laugh- and she could feel the tension dropping. "Whats so funny Christopher?"

"You just... I don't know...Just the things you do sometimes..." Chris answered a half smile playing at his lips. Emmett laughed and Alice smacked him on the head which made Mel laugh.

Eric was just sitting there taking this in. Every minute he spent with this girl amazed him, he only asked her one question but he felt like he knew her forever. He just felt this pull toward her that he couldn't shake.

About two minutes later they arrived at their house. Mel quickly jumped out of the car and ran up to the door where Wyatt stood. She gave him a hug and asked "Hey wheres mom and dad?"

"Mom's in the kitchen and dad's waiting for us in the living room." Wyatt answered. Mel nodded her head and went back down the stairs to where Edward, Bella, Alice, Eric and Emmett stood tensed.

Mel sensed their hesitation and had to force back hers."Come on," she offered her hand to Bella as a sign of peace. "We're not gonna harm you. We just want to talk." She smiled when Bella took her hand and followed her up the stairs. Bella sent Edward a reassuring smile.

Emmett laughed dryly at Mel's comment "You should be more afraid we are going to hurt you. If you truly know what we are, you would know we are not afraid of you hurting us." Emmett replied tone joking but his undertone was completely serious.

Mel forced back a shiver at his words and instead looked back a small smile playing at her lips and shrugged before disappearing with Bella into the house. Wyatt just chuckled at his sister and offered the others to come in his demeanor more confident and relaxed.

Edward was unsure that they should even be there but Bella just went inside so he motioned the others to follow him. They did with caution, every sense and instinct on high alert. The Halliwell Forks house was smaller than the manor in San Francisco and opened to a small foyer with stairs to the upper level on the left and a big living room on the right. Straight down was a hallway that led into the kitchen to the left and dining room on the right that also connected to the living room. The living room was well furnished with two floral couches adjacent to each other and a huge grandfather clock on the wall behind the one. The TV and entertainment system were against the wall across from the opening to the dining room which was equipped with a huge antique table and china cabinet in the far corner. Full and half full moving boxes where scattered throughout the house sitting in corners telling that they were either just slow unpackers or they weren't planning on staying all that long.

As the Cullens entered the living room they saw Mel sitting with Bella and another older lady who must be their mother offering her a cookie. Edward couldn't read anybody's thoughts except for Emmett and Alice and they were both really tense and really unsure about this. Mel offered them to sit down and they did.

Alice sent a thought towards Edward '_I'm gonna go call Carlisle and let him know where they live. I think we should have everybody her for this though.'_ Edward agreeing with her nodded. Eric saw Edward nod at Alice and wondered what was going on.

"Excuse me, we are still waiting for everybody else to get here." Alice said as she got up. "I'm just going to go outside and call them." She said with a smile. Mel looked at her for a second and then smiled back giving her a nod.

The tension in the room was so thick you could cut it- actually screw that you couldn't even cut it with hack saw let alone a knife. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop and the nervous silence that settled over everyone just made everyone's movements more awkward and tense. The Halliwell's could feel the anxiousness coming off the Cullen's in waves and they too themselves were weary of this whole situation but everyone, Wyatt, Piper and Leo especially thought it best they do this civilly rather than proceed guns blazing especially with everything they knew about these kind of vampires and the dangers associated with them. It relaxed the Halliwell's a little that they were on there own turf and knowing they had the upper hand when it came to the knowledge of who and what the Cullen's were. But that didn't stop Mel's nerves from winding so tight it made the first day of school look like a cake walk and she was amazed that it was only yesterday that she had first walked into Forks high school with her biggest worry about her family and now there was this to top it off. She had this urge to laugh hysterically and probably would have had the situation not deemed it inappropriate.

Only a couple of minutes had gone by since Alice left but to everyone in the living it seemed like hours. Edward noted that they hadn't been introduced to anyone yet and decided that it might be a good icebreaker. "Ah well... I am Edward Cullen." He held out his hand for Leo to shake.

Leo tensed at the unexpected action and Piper gave him a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder and Leo relaxed again leaning forward to shake Edward's outstretched hand. "Ah how rude of us I am Leo," Leo responded and then motioned to Piper. "This is my wife Piper and Wyatt my oldest son." He said as he pointed towards Wyatt.

"Eric Cullen,"

"Emmett Cullen,"

"And I'm Alice" Alice said as she walked in. Everyone shook each others hands. "Um...I called Carlisle-our coven leader- and he said that it would be best if we had even numbers so Rose, Esme and Jasper are not coming. Carlisle should be here shortly." Alice said aloud once everyone was seated again.

Leo looked around before looking back to Piper. They seemed to have a private conversation with just their eyes before Piper nodded and Leo turned back to them and spoke "That would be quite alright with us if everyone in your coven came. Actually it would be best, we would like to meet you all."

Alice smiled at him and speed dialed Carlisle. 10 long minutes later everyone was there, introduced and seated or standing accordingly. The introductions seemed to serve as an icebreaker and even though the tension was still there it was dialed down compared to when they had first arrived.

"Ok..." Edward started "We get the impression that you know what we are." He said calmly to which

Mel laughed slightly offended.

"I believe I left you more than just an impression." Mel stated smugly, and Emmett laughed. "We know that you are vampires." Mel said calmly as if she just told someone her favorite color was blue.

Leo continued, "What we want to know is if you are a threat to innocents and if your diet is strictly animal blood."

Carlisle ever the pacifist replied calmly. "I can assure you that we are a threat to no one, unless we are threatened. We are strictly animal blood." Leo nodded at him "Well now that you know about us may we ask about you."

Leo looked around and after a minute nodded. "Of course, what would you like to know?" He asked.

This time Eric spoke, looking directly at Melinda "What are you? I don't mean to sound rude but when your daughter came up to us she wasn't all that scared."

Mel laughed and smiled "That's because we have been up against worse things than you." Well at least the same or close in the worse factor, Mel thought.

"Excuse me. Worse _things,_ we are people." Rosalie interrupted steamed.

Mel sent her an apologetic smile and made a conscious effort not to babble an apology keeping it short and to the point. "Sorry I didn't mean it like that, I just meant we've dealt with worse."

Eric looked at Mel "What do you mean?" When Mel said that Eric's heart dropped. Just the thought of Mel going up against something worse than a vampire and maybe even getting hurt made his blood boil. He didn't want anything to hurt her and he would protect her no matter what the cost. Whoa back it up, where the hell had that come from Eric thought, but didn't have time to think it over for Wyatt's next statement left all of them floored.

Wyatt interjected "Well we are witches..."

* * *

**What do you guys think so far? **


	5. Demon Attacks and Distractions

**Chapter 5:REDONE**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Charmed or Twilight except Eric. **

**Demon Attacks and Distractions**

_Wyatt interjected "Well we are witches..."_

For a couple seconds no one said anything, no one _could _say anything. Eights pairs of topaz and one pair of dark brown eyes widened considerablely, mouths opened only to close again, and brains scrambled to process what was just said. Intrigued, Carlisle was the first one to grasp what was going on and say something. "Witches, what do you mean?" Carlisle had read about witches in the past but he wasn't sure if it was real or not or which kind exactly- there were a lot of myths and stories concerning witches.

"Well for one we are the good guys; we have magical powers so that we can kill demons." Chris said proud at what he did.

"Magical powers..." Eric asked at the same Edward asked "Kill...wait you kill people."

What Edward said made Mel mad; Why did everyone always think they killed peopleshe thought, anger rising in her and she snapped at him. "Demons _aren't humans._ They don't have a soul and if we _don't_ kill them they will kill us, or even worse innocents." Mel snapped before taking a deep calming breath. "Sorry," she said once she realized that she snapped at him but that was a touchy subject for her. "Its just we aren't killers, demons are merciless and they will use any tactict to kill you. So we just get to them before they hurt people. Or they come to us." Mel said softly.

"Why would they want to go up against you if you can kill them?" Bella who had been quiet this whole time asked.

Chris laughed. "Because there are many different levels of demons, some stronger then others and they want to kill us because we are the Charmed Ones second generation. Wyatt here is also the Twice Blessed," -he said while patting Wyatt on the shoulder- "So without us they can turn the world evil." To anyone, what Chris just said would have sounded proud, but Wyatt new that whenever it came to firepower Chris always thought he was inferior to Wyatt.

The Charmed Ones and The Twice Blessed Child were two things Carlisle had read about. He knew that they were the most powerful witches, if witches did exist- which they did obviously, either that or this was one hell of a pratical joke. "So you are the most powerful witches then." Carlisle stated amazed and Mel, Wyatt and Chris all nodded grinning.

Eric still stuck on the powers part asked again. "So what kind of powers do you have?"

"Well..." Just as Mel was about to explain what her powers were she saw a demon and a darklighter shimmer in. "DEMON..." Mel screamed as she pushed Bella on the floor. But she was too slow to protect herself and the fireball hit her shoulder and she went flying, knocking over the couch and into the wall, well more so into the clock that was in front of the wall.

"Melinda..." Wyatt, Chris and her parents all yelled symotaneously. The demons took the distraction to their advantage and started throwing energy balls at them but they dodged them and fought back. The Cullens didn't know what to do, they saw the demons throwing fireballs which could probably kill even them so they took cover as well. Edward ran to Bella and took cover in the dining behind the flipped table.

Piper having saw her coffee table covered in burns, and cookies littered all over the floor was fuming. "Hey those were perfectly good cookies, I spent all afternoon making them." Piper yelled furios as she blew up a demon before Leo knocked her out of the way of an oncoming fireball.

Mel laughed lightly at her Mom as Eric ran over to her, Carlisle meeting him. He checked Mel's shoulder while Eric spoke. "Melinda... are you ok," he asked when he saw her moving trying to get up.

Mel groaned, "Ouch...You know that has to be the tenth time this year I've flown into that clock... Now I'm kinda mad." Mel said as she grasped the offered hand and got up to join the fight. "You guys might want to take cover. If a fireball hits you, I don't think you'll be so lucky." She said as she pushed them toward the dining room smiling slightly at their shocked faces.

More demons shimmered in and one threw an energy ball and it headed in Rosalie's direction who didn't see it coming. Mel froze it just before it hit her. "Nice try buddy," Mel said as she pushed it back at him. It hit him and he blew up. "Better luck next time."

Mel ran over to where Rose and Emmett were crouching behind the couch. "Hey are you ok?" When Rose nodded she continued on over to Wyatt who was in the hallway fighting two demons. She sucker punched the one in the stomach and used her telekinesis to push him back into the kitchen.

Wyatt took action right away and used his telekinesis to push the other demon back and took cover, behind the wall that connected the hall to the kitchen, when more demons shimmered in. "Shit...how many more are there?" he asked no one in particular as he killed the new demons but more just took their places.

Mel was running back to the living room but stopped when she saw three fireballs coming at her and did a double backflip to avoid the two. She then used her powers to freeze the last fireball right before it hit her and pushed it back with her telekinesis. Two more darklighters orbed in and the one aimed for Chris, who was too busy fighting a demon to notice, and shot. Before Mel could shout a warning to Chris, the arrow hit him.

Chris was just about to use his lightning bolts to kill a demon when he heard Mel scream, but it was to late for he felt the impact with his right shoulder a second earlier. He heard his skin rip as the arrow imbedded itself deep into his shoulder and felt the familiar burning sensation of a darklighter arrow. At the impact he flew back a foot into the dining room table cracking the wood as he hit it. It buckled under his weight and his back made a loud thuding noise as it came in conact with the ground the splintering wood of what was left of the dining room table on either side of him. He groaned as pain exploded in his back and his arm throbbed viciously the poison already making its way into his system. The darklighter shot another arrow at Wyatt who dodged it and pushed it back it to him. He screamed and exploded.

Mel and Wyatt finished off the demons and went over to Chris. It only took them a couple minutes to take care of all the demons but to them it felt like hours. But right before they reached Chris, another demon orbed in and threw an energy ball at Wyatt. Wyatt didn't notice until it was to late, it hit him in the side and he went flying into the wall and was immediately unconscious.

"Wyatt..." Mel screamed as she dodged her own energy ball and threw it back at the demon still concentrating on Wyatt. Mel reached Wyatt and saw he was hurt badly and was unconscious so he couldn't self-heal. "Shit..." Mel muttered and ran over to Chris- who she could help at the moment. "Chris this doesn't make any sense," Mel said as she helped Chris turn onto his side, "why would they send this many demons. They know that going up against us three would only be a sucide mission. They couldn't actually think that they could kill us." Mel used her telekinesis to break off the end of the arrow before pushing it out.

Chris felt the arrow being pushed out and screamed in pain. He was sweating purfousely, and was white as a sheet. Mel used the material of the bottom of her shirt to clot the wound and Chirs clenched his teeth as she put pressure on his shoulder to stop the bleeding. "Mel I don't think they did it to kill us..." he trailed off as he gasped for air but he didnt need to finish his sentence.

Mel knew exactly what he meant, "...it was a distraction...Mom, Dad..." Screamed Mel. "Chris I'll be right back, are you gonna be ok?" Chris nodded tears in his eyes because he knew that his parents were not answering because they had been taken also.

Mel got up and all the Cullens were still there. Carlisle was already over checking on Wyatt, his doctor instints kicking in right when he smelled blood. Esme was next to him helping him reajust Wyatt carefully as to not injur him further. All the others were standing there shocked, as what they saw just sank in.

"Can you guys take care of them for a minute?" They nodded mutely mouths still slightly open, eyes wide as Mel ran upstairs to look for her parents. "Ma...Dad..." she yelled going through each room. They were no where to be found. She knew it was stupid to think her parents went upstairs when all the fighting was going on but she had to try. She _had_ to make sure because right now this was all she had to grasp onto before she snapped.

As Mel ran upstairs everyone snapped to attention and went to work, the shock slowly wearing off. Eric and Esme flipped the couches over so that they could put Wyatt and Chris on them. Rose and Alice went to find first aid supplies, while Carlisle and Esme moved the boys to the couches. Eric heard Mels frantic screams as she tried to find her parents and he thought about _her_ wounds. Her shoulder was really bad and she had cuts all over and a deep gash on her forehead. The smell of blood was overwhelming in here but their blood wasn't really appealing and with all the chaos no one really seemed tempted. Eric saw Carlisle carry Wyatt to the one couch while Esme carried Chris to the other. Chris had a couple scratches and gashes but other than that and the arrow in his arm he was fine.

If anything he has it the best, a arrow through his shoulder while his sister and brother have worse,Eric thought. What he didn't know was that it was a darklighter arrow and those are deadly to a whitlelighter.

Meanwhile Jasper stood off in the distance, he was feeling so many emotions and was sending calm waves to everyone, especially Bella. There was also so much blood and between that and all the emotions it was getting to Jasper even though the blood didn't smell good in that way. Edward was sitting with Bella who had just been freaking out and was now slowly calming down. Edward turned to Jasper and gave him a nod of thanks.

Mel came running back downstairs and sat next to Chris's side and with tears streaming down her face said "Chris they are gone... they took them just like they did Aunt Pheobe and Aunt Paige and Henry and...and...and..." she was crying hard now and Chris was trying to console her.

Carlisle walked over to her concerned, the blood loss mixed with the grief and pain had to be getting to her. "Melinda you have pretty bad wounds yourself that we need to tend to. Wyatt will be fine, he has a major wound on his stomach and a cut on his head but the girls are working on him now. Chris will be fine as well, other than the arrow and a few cuts and scratches he had the least of the injuries." He said as he tried to lead her to the loveseat, one of the only pieces of furniture not destroyed.

Mel sobered up right away and looked at Carlisle with such sadness. "No you don't understand-" she started but was interrupted by Eric.

"No Melinda, Carlisle's right, you need to get taken care of too." Emmett and Jasper walked over to where they stood and they nodded their heads in agreement.

Chris was sitting there quietly, he was in so much pain the poison was spreading and it was spreading fast. All the sudden the poison moved down to his stomach and he let out a bloodcurdling scream. Mel moved next to him and moved his shirt, all the viens from his shoulders down to his stomach were pitch black.

"What the hell..." Mel heard Emmett ask as he saw the viens. Carlisle was amazed and baffled at the same time, having never seen anything like this.

"Oh God, Oh God, Chris its spreading much faster than usual..." Mel moved over to Wyatt and started shaking him. "Wyatt, Wy, Wy, wake up..." she slapped him across the face and screamed, "Wyatt, Chris is dying you need to wake up..." she went to slap him again but Carlisle pulled her off him genlty. She was snapping, slowly but surely snapping.

Carlisle looked over at Jasper and gave a nod toward Mel, silently telling him to calm her down. Jasper sent a wave of calm to Mel but it wasnt working because she kept struggling. "You need to calm down, Chris is going to be fine, a couple of stitches and he'll be good as new. I am more worried about you and Wyatt." Carlisle looked over at Wyatt and saw a red hand print mark on his cheek "And if you keep doing that..." He pointed to Wyatts cheek "...you're going to give him whiplash and probably another concussion."

Mel looked up, stopped struggling and Carlisle let her go cautiously, "No no no, you don't understand Chris is gonna die if Wyatt doesn't help him. The arrow he was shot was tipped with poison- poison specially made to kill a whitelighter, which is what Chris is, half witch and half whitelighter. So even if it just hit his finger, once the poison enters the bloodstream it kills the whitelighter. The blackness in his viens is poison. The only person that can heal him is Wyatt." Mel frantically yelled wrapping her arms around herslef protectively, trying to shield herself from the pain and the grief of losing her parents and possibly losing her brother as well.

Carlisle and the others stood shocked as what Mel said sunk in. Mel went over to Wyatt and smacked him hard at the same time she sent a mental message. '_WAKE UP'_ she mentally screamed. The worst pain pounded through her head when she did and she grabbed the sides of her head and clenched her teeth. Wyatt flew up and cringed holding his head. Mel was in a similar position as she crouched down by the couch. The pain subsided but Wyatt kept his eyes clenched tight.

"Mel...What the fu..." He looked up and saw where he was and remembered the fight but did not remember how he got here. "Mel...what happened-"

"Later. You have to heal Chris, the poison is spreading faster than ever before." Mel said as she helped Wyatt up and lead him to Chris's side.

Chris looked up, saw Wyatt and smiled faintly. "Finally..." gasp, " I thought I might of actually had to die-" Chris yelled in pain as the poison moved again, this time down to his thigh.

Wyatt opened his shirt and saw black in his veins all down his stomach. "Oh...Shit..." He placed his hands over Chris's wound and he started healing.

Everyone was socked at what they saw. When Mel said that Wyatt was the only one who could heal Chris they didn't know what she meant. Eric actually thought that she was losing it, the blood loss and shock finally getting to her, but when saw Wyatt's hands start glowing and the blackness from Chris's stomach slowly but surely disappearing he was so amazed. Carlisle and all the others were amazed also and couldn't take their eyes off the warm light emitting from Wyatt's hands.

Mel was starting to worry. "Wyatt, why is it taking so long..." Mel trailed off as the rest off the poison was healed. When Wyatt was done he hugged Chris hard and then turned to Mel.

"Your turn," Wyatt said as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "They must have found a way to make the poison kill faster," he said as he healed her before healing himself. When he was done he looked over the house and at Mel and Chris and noticed that their parents weren't there. He knew what had happened, "Mel please tell me Mom and Dad are in the kitchen making more cookies." Wyatt said staring at the coffee table where the scattered cookies were. He knew what happened but couldn't bring himself to say it.

Mel shook her head and started crying. "No, Wy I'm sorry I can't. They took Mom and Dad too." Mel said as she broke down into tears again. Wyatt pulled her in for a hug and hugged her tight. "They're gone..."


	6. Suicide Missions and Bike Rides

**Chapter 6:REDONE**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Charmed or Twilight except Eric.**

**Suicide Missions and Bike Rides **

Not even fifteen minutes later Melinda stood pacing back and force in front of her creepily still brother. He hadn't moved since Mel told them about their parents and Mel couldn't stop moving. After Chris was healed Edward took a very shaken up Bella home as did Emmett Rose. Esme left as well but Alice, Carlisle, Jasper and Eric stayed behind to help cleanup and look after Chris, who was currently passed out on the couch.

Wyatt stood thinking and knew what he needed to do. "Mel stay here and look after Chris, he is gonna be asleep for awhile. I need to-"

"No Wy, you are not going to the underworld it's too dangerous. We just got attacked-" she rounded on him.

"Mel, I have to find out who took them, I have to...I won't get caught. I'll see you later, ok?" Before Mel could protest Wyatt orbed off.

"Shit...WY YOU IDIOT," she screamed. She looked back at the Cullens that stayed there. "He is such an idiot...He is going to get himself caught or even worse killed...but noooo hes gotta be all macho...ugh...!" Mel went over to the couch sat down and then started to cry. She hated crying in front of people but the tears kept coming so she just let them. She didn't feel like being strong anymore.

Eric saw Mel sit down on the sofa and start crying. He didn't want to see her cry he wanted to see that beautiful smile of hers. Eric went over and sat next to Mel and pulled her to him. At first his cold touch startled her but she leaned into him and cried harder. Eric held Mel to him and listened to her cry. It broke his heart to see her like this, her parents just got taken and he couldn't do anything to help. Even just the thought of anything happening to his family was too much. Carlisle who was sitting on the love seat watched his son hold Melinda, smiled to himself and went over to check on Chris. Chris was on the couch, and looked rather uncomfortable, there were fireball burns all over the couch and the springs were stinking up through the cushions. Carlisle didn't want to move him so he put more pillows under him and gave him another blanket. Carlisle then went and joined Alice and Jasper in the kitchen.

Mel who was still in Eric's arms, suddenly stiffened what was she doing, she thought, her parents just got taken, Wy most likely just went on a suicide mission, Chris almost died and she was sitting there crying and feeling sorry for herself. Nope, not anymore, time to get to work. Mel abruptly pushed away from Eric, wiped her eyes and stood up. She looked around and saw that the house was a mess. There were fireball burns everywhere; on the walls, the couches, and their mom's nice table and antique clock were broken beyond repair. Cookies were scattered haplessly around the room and the coffee table was in pieces.

Mel sighed, "Geesh, this place looks like a twister hit it. I almost expect to go outside and be in Kansas."

Eric, who was still a little hurt that she pushed him away, laughed anyway "Kansas?"

"Yeah, you know from the Wizard of Oz...with the lion, scarecrow and the dog, Toto?"

Eric laughed, "Yeah I know what the Wizard of Oz is. But isn't it after the twister Dorthy says that we _aren't_ in Kansas anymore."

"My heads still reeling so to me its the same difference, so fooie on you." Mel smiled and stuck her tongue out childishly, which just earned a laugh from Eric.

"I'm surprised you have enough energy left to even crack a joke."

"Yeah well when this" -she pointed to the disaster all around them- "is like an everyday occurrence you learn to lighten up the mood a little, even in the worst situations." She gave him a small smile and pushed her hair behind her ear absently. "Anyway, I should probably clean up this mess."

"Yeah it does look pretty disastrous, but no offense how- I mean this is pretty bad and that clock is beyond any repair."

Mel smirked at him "I am not going to clean it the usual way, I'm gonna use a spell. How do you think we do this on like a daily basis?"

Eric chuckled "Oh...Well I guess you can do a lot of things with magic, huh?"

Mel sighed and scrunched up her face, "Well not really. You can't use magic for personal gain or it backfires and there are consequences."

"Really...that sucks. Wait, then what do you call what you are about to do. Isn't using magic to clean personal gain?"

Mel thought about for a second. "Well, I figure since demons caused this then we can use magic to clean it up. We never had any backfires or consequences before, sooo I guess we don't have to worry."

_"Let the object of objection_

_ Become but a dream,_

_ As I cause the scene_

_ To be unseen,_" Mel chanted. Suddenly everything was engulfed in swirls of white light. The light disappeared leaving only a calmness around the room- everything was back to how it was before the fight.

"Wow amazing..." Eric was amazed as he saw the white lights and swirls. Melinda laughed at his reaction. "Yeah I know that was my first reaction."

Just then Carlisle, Alice, and Jasper walked in and were surprised. "Wh-what happened?"Jasper spoke, and for the first time in a long time he was stumped- and that was saying something.

"Magic..." was all Eric could mutter, while Melinda just smiled.

"Wonderful!" Alice exclaimed in a sing-songy voice. Alice was very interested in magic and wanted to see more. "Can you show us more?" she asked excitedly with a big smile on her face.

Mel laughed and was about to respond when Carlisle interjected. "Later." He said to Alice, who pouted. Even though he was very curious himself about their powers he was more worried about what they should do next. "Melinda, we think that you and Chris should come back to our house. It will be a lot safer there and we assume the demons won't be able to find you as easily."

Mel wasn't about to let them put themselves in danger. "No we can't. We might be harder to find, but they will find us. We can't let you put yourselves in danger for us. In fact you should probably leave so that you don't get hurt."

"Mel, our family can handle ourselves and we already know the danger. We have agreed that it would be safer if you came with us." Alice stated softly but authoritatively.

Mel thought about this for a minute and reluctantly agreed. She went upstairs and started throwing clothes in her bag before throwing on a different shirt. Then she went up to the attic, grabbed the book of shadows and a bunch of pr-made potions. She went and then grabbed some stuff for Chris.

While Mel went off to get her stuff Carlisle, Alice and Jasper moved Chris to their car. They decided that Eric would take his bike home with Mel. And Carlisle, Alice, Jasper and Chris would take Carlisle's car.

"Alright I'm ready" Mel said as she bounded down the stairs. She balanced the book and her bags in one arm as she grabbed her jacket. "Is Chris already outside?"

Eric nodded as he took her bags from her. "What do you need the book for?"

"Its our Book of Shadows," at his confused look she explained further, "a spell book."

"Ah...Gotcha" Eric replied. "Ok, Carlisle, Alice and Jasper put Chris in their car and you and I will follow on my bike. Is that alright?"

At Mel's nod he lead her out the door, put all her stuff in Carlisle's trunk, while Mel put the book next to Chris in the backseat. She then followed Eric to his bike. He handed her his helmet, she put it on and straddled the bike. Mel leaned forward and held onto Eric a little to tightly her knuckles turning white, not that he minded or even felt it. He revved up the bike and he turned with a sexy smirk on his face stating the obvious "First time on a bike, huh?" he flirted lightly. With her nod he responded smugly "Don't worry I'll go easy..." And with that he took off.

For Mel riding on the back of Eric's motorcycle was an exhilarating experience. And although he went a little to fast for her liking, making her hold on tighter, she still loved the feel of the wind blowing all around her. All to soon they arrived at the Cullen's house and when they stopped Mel took a second to catch her breath.

"Wow...you call that going easy? Well then I don't want to be with you when you drive regularly." Eric chuckled as Mel got off the bike and he led her to up the driveway his hand on her lower back. Mel leaned into his hand naturally, took in the view and stopped. They had a beautiful...no gorgeous house. "Wow...Your house is gorgeous, it must have a great view." she told Eric, eyes still taking it in.

"Yeah defiantly a beautiful view," Eric replied, but his eyes weren't on the house they were on Melinda. She looked over at him and he was lost in her eyes. "You have the most gorgeous eyes I have ever seen." He said without thinking.

Mel looked into his eyes and saw them get darker. She couldn't believe what she heard, he said her eyes were beautiful. She didn't even think, and couldn't stop herself from saying what she thought of his. "So do you," she barely whispered but Eric heard her. When she realized that he heard she felt her cheeks grow warm. Just as Eric was about to close the gap between them, Carlisle came out and told them that Chris was waking up. Mel tore her eyes from Eric and ran into the house with Eric right behind her.

* * *

Somewhere deep down in the abyss of the underworld Piper awoke to Phoebe practically screaming "Piper," in her ear. "Goodness, Phoebe your gonna blow my eardrum." Piper just then realized who she was talking to and attacked Phoebe with a hug. "Oh thank goodness your ok." Piper saw Paige crouching next to Phoebe and engulfed her in a bear hug. "I missed you guys soo much!"

"Ow Piper...can't breathe..."

"Sorry," Piper said as she let her go. "Wow you guys look horrible." Piper blurted out.

Phoebe laughed and Paige rolled her eyes. "Yeah, what I wouldn't kill for a shower."

"What I wouldn't kill for a night alone with Coop, if you know what I mean." Phoebe commented absently and Piper and Paige just looked at her. "What, I'm serious." Piper laughed grateful her sister still had her sense of humor and pulled her in for another hug grabbing Paige as well.

Piper took this time to look around. They were in small cave-like space. There was dirt on the floor and all of the walls except one, which held jail doors. The cave was very small and could barely fit three people as it were and when you stood up the ceiling was only inches from their heads. "Where are we?" Piper asked as she took a big breath and coughed.

It smelled horrible, not like dirt but like rust and some other terrible substance she couldn't identify. Just being in this space made her skin crawl. She looked up at Paige and Phoebe and took them in. They both looked horrible, dirt matting their clothes and skin, although Paige looked the worse of the two. They looked like that hadn't had a good meal in weeks and were defiantly thinner. They had bags under they're eyes and the way they stood and held themselves told her that they were beat, physically and emotionally. And Piper was right. The whole time that they were there they had hardly slept and ate. They had exhausted out all their spells and ways of escaping. But when they saw Piper simmered in their hope returned and also dwindled.

"We don't know where. All we know is that this place is magically protected. Paige can't orb and I can't levitate in here. But only the cage is protected, magic works out of the cage but it doesn't do us much good." Phoebe responded. Her voice sounded horrible like she scratched the back of her throat with sandpaper. Paige didn't sound much better.

Piper tried to blow up the doors but when she put her hands out nothing happened. She tried again, only to get the same result. "Where is everyone else...?" Piper asked frantically looking around.

"We don't know where Henry, Leo and Coop are, but the kids are across from us in the other jail, cell..." Paige said moving her hand in a sweeping motion pointing around them "...or whatever they want to call this. And before you freak out, everyone is ok, no one was hurt. Just scared."

"Well they must be planning something big if they need all the Halliwells, seeing as they didn't hurt anyone or kill anyone...They must need us for something. Did you guys overhear anything, know anything about this. And why did they separate us?" Piper bantered.

"I don't know why they separated us, it must be some kind of power or control thing. Maybe they think that we will find a way out of this if all of us are in here, but I think they did it to wear us down. We can't really see them but we can hear them and talk to them but we have to shout. And the demons don't really talk in front of us, they just pass food and water through the bars with a grunt." Paige said.

"So you don't know who is doing this?"

"Well not exactly, we heard them mention The Triad, but we didn't know how to get a message to you."

Phoebe stated. Piper just stared at her with confusion and alarm on her face.

"The Triad..." was all Piper could manage.


	7. Demonstrations and Little Talks

**Chapter 7:REDONE**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Charmed or Twilight except Eric. **

**Demonstrations and Little Talks**

Meanwhile Chris who had been put on the couch in the living room of the Cullen house, was now slowly gaining consciousness. Mel ran over to him and hugged him tight. Chris looked up at her through blurry eyes and smiled.

"Hey sleepyhead how are you feeling?" Mel inquired with a look of concern on her face.

"Little light headed but otherwise as good as new thanks to Wy-" Chris looked around the room and panicked slightly, they weren't at home and he didn't see Wyatt anywhere. "Where are we...and wheres Wyatt?"

"Well the Cullen's didn't think it was safe if we stayed at home where the demons could find us easily, so they decided to bring us back to their house. And well I was against it at first I reluctantly agreed, so here we are." Mel quickly explained. She wanted to avoid telling Chris where Wyatt went as long as possible, because she knew he would probably keel over.

"Ok, I only heard about half of what you said but never mind that, wheres Wy?"

"Umm...when he found out Mom and Dad were taken he went to the underworld to go find out who. And he hasn't been back since."

"He did WHAT-" Chris yelled as he jumped of the couch.

By this time almost all the Cullen's were in the room after hearing Chris wake up. Chris felt lightheaded and his knees started shaking. Carlisle ran over and caught him before he fell.

"Whoa, you need to take it easy there," he said as he slowly lowered Chris back onto the couch.

Chris just nodded and thanked him, but his attention was directed toward Mel. "And how will he know where to find us?"

"Well, I tried to stop him but well he orbed before I could. And he'll sense us, he always does."

The Cullen's were very confused at this point as to where exactly their brother went. "Whats the underworld?" Carlisle asked the question everyone was dying to know the answer to.

"Well its a place where evil resides, there is no light except fire from torches and contains deep underground chambers, caverns and endless hallways." Chris explained "Not a very nice place to visit if you ask me." Chris joked and chuckled.

Mel laughed "Talk about gloomy. Its very hard to navigate and know where you are going half the time and we get lost down there a lot." Mel looked pointedly at Chris. They _always_ knew where they were going, _Yeah_ right.

"You guys go down there? Why?" Eric asked at the same time as Jasper asked "How do you get there?" and Emmett replied with "Cool!" Only Emmett could think something like this was cool.

"We get down there by orbing, a potion or spell. We go down there to hunt demons or find out information. The only thing is when we are down there we can't sense each other, which is why right now Wy could be in danger and I wouldn't be able to know. Which makes it even more dangerous." Chris again explained.

"So then why did he go down there alone?" Esme asked concerned for the boys life.

"Well, hes down there seeing if he can find any information on what happened to our family." Mel sighed gloomily.

"What did happen to your family?" Jasper asked.

Mel looked at Chris, sat down and started to explain."Well a little over a month ago our Aunt Paige and Uncle Henry just disappeared one night while they were at the movies. We looked for the everywhere and then two weeks later their children, our cousins went missing to after school. About two weeks later our other Aunt and Uncle were taken when they went out to go get groceries and another two weeks or so our other cousins were taken from their home. We knew it had to have been demons because right before they were taken there was a demon attack. By the time we got there they were gone and there house looked like ours did today. And now our parents. We originally moved out here to hide ourselves from the demons- guess that was pointless." Mel told them with tears threatening to fall. Chris put an arm around her and comforted her.

"Why did they take your family?" Carlisle asked concerned.

"We don't know. Every lead we have had on who took our family and why has ended in a dead end."

After a few minutes of silence Alice spoke. "How many of you are there?"

"Witches in general or in our family?" Chris asked knowing what she was referring to.

"Both," Alice clarified.

"Well in the world hundreds maybe more, but in our family we have six cousins and two Aunts that are magical. Our mom and our one Uncle also have powers. So that makes thirteen in our family."

Emmett of course just had to let his thoughts known on the subject "Wow...Awesome. So what kind of powers do you have?"

"Well I don't have as many as Chris and definitely _not_ Wyatt." Mel said, "But I have molecular combustion, which is blowing something up, freezing and telekinesis."

"I have advanced electrokinesis which is lighting bolts, telekinesis, telekinetic orbing, deviation- which manipulates current magical power to deflect energies back in the direction it came from, photokinesis- the ability to create and manipulate light, projection, sensing and orbing. Orbing is like teleportation only with swirls of blue lights." Chris explained and at their confused looks he showed them. Chris orbed next to Emmett, who jumped causing everyone to snicker while Emmett just glared.

"I think you just achieved the impossible. You scared a vampire, and that vampire was Emmett no less," Edward explained chuckling at Emmett's embarrassed thoughts. "Nope you will never live that one down. And I think I will just have to tell Bella about this, for the next time you make fun of her clumsiness." Edward said is a huge grin while everyone else just laughed.

Emmett glared "You wouldn't..."

Edward flashed a toothy grin. "I most certainly would...in fact I most certainly am."

Emmett tensed and looked at Mel. Edward laughed hearing what he was about to say. "Would you do me a favor, you can blow stuff up right? Would you mind give us a demonstration maybe on Eddie here?"

Mel just looked at him.

"Boys..." Carlisle said with a small shake of his head.

Emmett laughed "Don't worry I wasn't serious...Mostly," he added as an after thought. "But can you still show us?" Emmett asked to Melinda. Mel just smiled at him. The rest of the Cullens didn't really get anything they told them about their powers, so they were all really interested in seeing them as well.

"Um...well sure ok, but we might want to do it outside. We basically already showed you most of our powers, like the freezing, telekinesis, lightning bolts, energy balls, healing and orbing earlier at our house. But we can show you the rest if you would like." Mel stated.

Emmett was really pumped and wanted to see their magic so he ushered everyone out of the house immediately. "What are you kidding, of course we want to see. No lets get to it."

"Emmett," Rose warned and smacked him on the head. Everyone just laughed at his reaction. They all got up and went into the Cullen's back yard.

"What is this, pick on Emmett day?" Emmett grumbled as he rubbed his head. When they got outside Mel looked around and sighed, what could she blow up. She then had an idea.

"Umm...Emmett could you go fetch me a stick, a bi-" Before Mel could get the rest of the question out, Emmett had already ran and got a big stick. Mel just stood their for a second shocked. "Wow...that was umm fast...Thank you. Now throw it in the air but not to fast or high." Emmett nodded as Mel got ready and put her hands out. She nodded to Emmett and he threw the stick in the air and Mel threw her hands up. Boom- the stick was blown to pieces. At first no one knew what to say and Chris gave Mel a knowing smile and a high five. Emmett was the first one to speak, he looked like a kid on Christmas.

"Sweet. Do it again. I wish I could do that, that would be soo cool. I could..." And as Emmett went on and on to what kind of chaos he could ensue, all the others just stood around shocked and impressed.

Chris showed them his powers and when he was done the Cullens then explained their abilities. They also told them that they didn't work on them, and for some unknown reason Edward couldn't read Bella's or Eric's minds. When they were done they decided to go back inside so Chris could get some rest while Esme made them dinner. He wasn't fully energized and using his powers made him weaker and more tired.

As they were walking back inside Emmett asked what her other brothers powers were, having remembered what Mel said earlier about Wyatt being stronger and the Twice Blessed.

Mel explained all his powers. "Well he has orbing, telekinesis, telekinetic orbing, remote orbing, combustive orbing, pyrokinesis, energy waves, force field, projection, photokinesis; the ability to produce and manipulate light, healing, self-healing, sensing, and he is the wielder of Excalibur."

Emmett burst out laughing but was in awe, "That's a lot of power." He smirked at Mel, "Really Excalibur though, as in King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table?" He chuckled again not really believing. "C'mon that stuffs just legends." He chucked and gave her head a light nookie.

Mel giggled and and ducked under his grasp smacking his hand away. She looked at him seriously. "Well, so are vampires and witches. Yet here we are," she said with a smirk and walked into the house.

Mel was sitting at the Cullen's kitchen table flipping furiously through the Book of Shadows while Chris was resting. She was looking for anything, anything at all that could help her get back her family or even to just contact Wyatt. They had been over the book a million times but Mel was desperate. She flipped through endless pages of demon reading up briefly on them seeing if they had the means to take her family. Mel looked over finding lost loved one spells and potions seeing if she could do anything. Mel jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry, I just wanted to make sure you were alright." Carlisle said gently as he took a seat next to her. "Esme is fixing something for you and Chris to eat."

Mel turned to Carlisle with a small smile that didn't reach her eyes. "I'm hanging in there. And Esme didn't have to do that, me and Chris could have made our own food."

"Esme does not mind." Carlisle replied with a smile as he studied Mel before looking to what she was reading. "May I ask what you are reading?"

"Oh it's our Book of Shadows. It's been in our family for generations all the way from the 1690's when our ancestor Melinda Warren started the Halliwell line of witches."

Carlisle was impressed and interested, "A spell book?"

"Not only that but potions, spells, demons, magical beings, and anything our ancestors before have faced or learned about."

"Fascinating, may I?" He gestured to the book and Mel nodded.

"Sure." She said as she pushed the book toward him. She knew the book protected itself from evil- even though she knew that Carlisle wasn't- so she didn't see any harm in letting him see it. He flipped through the pages faster than she could blink a look of pure interest on his face. Mel studied him as he flipped through the book. Ever since learning that he was doctor she admired and respected him infinitely. She wondered how he did it- how he resisted human blood as he healed and saved people. Carlisle reminded her a lot of her own father- they both were caring, compassionate, doctors or healers, great fathers and tried to keep the peace whenever possible. Mel was brought out of her thoughts as Carlisle spoke.

"There is so much information in this book. How do you protect it from a demon or evil getting at it."

"Oh it's charmed. It protects itself from evil."

Carlisle looked floored, "Amazing. Are these all the demons and creatures out there?"

Mel nodded. "The ones we know of. Most of the upper levels ones either my parents vanquished or we did."

Carlisle closed the book gently and pushed it back at her. "Thank you for letting me see it."

Mel nodded smiling at him. "What were you looking for?"

Mel's smile vanished as tears pooled in her eyes. She adverted her gaze now staring at the triquetra symbol on the book. "Anything to help. We've been over the book so many times but I just feel so useless sitting here doing nothing."

Carlisle put a comforting arm on her arm. "I'm sorry about your family and if there anything else we can do just say the word."

Mel looked up at the kind Doctor and met his compassionate gaze. "Carlisle can I ask you a personal question?"

Carlisle nodded his head. "Of course. Whatever question you have I shall answer it to the best of my ability."

Mel smiled. "How do you do it? You know save people, heal people without loosing control?"

"Well it took many years of practice to get used to the smell and even now I am still sometimes tempted. I just focus on all the good I can do with a better sense of smell, better eyes, steady hands and good reflexes. I want to help people not hurt them."

Mel nodded admiration filling her heart. "I admire you for that Carlisle. All of you. I think that what you do is extraordinary, healing people, saving them. You remind me of my Dad, your compassion and need to help others." Mel smiled softly a tear leaking out and flowing slowly down her cheek as she thought of her father.

Carlisle was taken back but felt admiration toward her as well. Although he hadn't known the Halliwell's long he was already starting to care for them like family and he knew Eric cared greatly for Melinda as well. "Thank you Melinda, you have no idea how much that means to my family and I. I admire you and your family for what you do as well." Carlisle stood pulling her up gently by her arm. "You should get some rest to, dinner will be ready in a little bit." He told her as he led her to the family room.

Mel smiled at Carlisle grateful. "Thank you Carlisle, for everything you and your family has done for us." Mel hugged Carlisle and Carlisle held her comfortingly.

"We are glad to help." Carlisle told her as he sat her on the couch before leaving.

Mel laid on the couch for ten minutes trying to get some rest before she stood up and started pacing giving up on the prospect of getting sleep. She couldn't take waiting any longer. And although she knew that their mom had that way to get a message to them, she wasn't sure it would work and until Wyatt got back there was nothing they could do. After the 'big show' all the Cullen's went back to doing their own thing and Esme and Carlisle were now in the kitchen cooking a meal for Chris and Mel. Eric wandered into the living room sometime in between her pacing and sat in the love seat. Mel fascinated him more than he was willing to admit and he had a feeling that he was falling for her.

Mel kept pacing and after five minutes Eric grabbed her and sat her on his lap. At first she was startled by his cold hand grabbing her arm and it gave her a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach. She started to get back up but when he placed his arms around her waist she relaxed into him. There was no other place she would rather be, than in Eric's arms and she snuggled into him. For some reason after everything that has happened Mel felt extremely safe and calm in Eric's arms. The feelings that this man erupted in her had her confused, and scared her because she liked them.

They sat like this for a bit in silence until Mel broke it. "I just realized something. Are you sure its safe for me and Chris to be in a house full of vampires? I mean isn't our blood tempting you right now? And back at the house there was blood everywhere, how did you keep in control?"

"You know I was wondering the same thing. Well not the safe part because you and Chris are completely safe. Your blood is not in the least bit tempting. You smell good but not in the food kinda way, it's almost like it's not your blood that smells so appealing but just you. Back at your house when there was blood everywhere I was a little tempted, but it wasn't near as tempting as it should have been if it were say," he stopped to think "Bella's blood. And I wonder why that is."

"Hmm...maybe its because we are witches. Maybe its the magic that runs through our blood that protects us. But that's interesting that it's not our blood that smells good but just us. Maybe it's our magic or powers that have the appealing smell." Mel suggested with a shrug.

"Could be," Eric looked at Mel who was lost deep in her thoughts.

She looked so peaceful yet there were lines on her forehead indicating she was deep in thought. She looked so beautiful, her eyes had a dazed look, her lips creased slightly into a tiny frown. Eric kept looking at her lips and imagined what they would feel like against his. He subconsciously started to learn forward.

As if sensing his stare Mel turned around and gasped. Their lips were inches from each other, his breath cold against her nose, and she felt lightheaded and took a breath to steady herself. His scent hit her making her feel dizzy, his touch so cold as he gently caressed her arm sent shivers of pleasure through her. He had the most wonderful smell, like melted chocolate with a hint of a forest, it was to say the least intoxicating- that was her new favorite she decided. She looked into his eyes and her breathing hitched. They flashed from gold to black and back again, but that's not what captured her attention. In his eyes she saw so much emotion it was to much to take in and she went to turn away but found that she couldn't, instead she found herself leaning forward. He broke eye contact and looked to her mouth and leaned forward the rest of the way melding his lips with hers.

The kiss stated off slow and sensual, Eric wrapped one arm around Mel's waist and the other snaked its way up to her neck. Mel wrapped both of her arms around Eric's neck and deepened the kiss. Mel clung to Eric and tangled her fingers in his hair pulling him closer to her. Every sense Mel had was on fire and she couldn't think, her head was spinning and her heart was beating so fast it felt like it was about to explode. All to soon though she broke the kiss gasping for air, and even though vampires didn't need air Eric was gasping just as much. When she caught her breath she leaned in and caught his lips with hers, their lips moving in sync, and just as she was about to deepen the kiss further Eric pulled back and groaned.

"Mel you can't do that to me," Eric growled "If I even loose control for a second I could hurt you." Mel looked down and saw that she was now straddling his lap, and blushed.

Mel looked back up at Eric and smiled breathlessly "Your fine, I may _look_ fragile but I'm tougher than I look." And with that she pulled Eric in for another kiss, with her hands in his hair and his on her waist she deepened the kiss. They were interrupted when Alice came in the room and made herself known. Mel gasped and pulled away quickly; she could feel her cheeks burning and was about to jump off of Eric's lap when he held on to her waist, silently telling her to stay, and kissed her head.

"Esme said that the food is ready." Alice with a huge smile on her lips interrupted, and then ran off.


	8. Brotherly Warnings and Kisses

**Chapter 8:REDONE**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Charmed or Twilight except Eric.**

**Brotherly Warnings and Kisses**

Mel who was thoroughly embarrassed blushed bright red. "Oh God! How embarrassing," she groaned as she put her head in her hands. Eric just laughed and held her tighter, careful not to hurt her.

"C'mon lets go get some food in you." He said as he stood up with her still in his arms. He put her on the ground and led her to the kitchen where the smell of steak was coming from.

It surprised her that vampires knew how to cook and that it actually smelled so delicious that her mouth started to water. Chris had already been waken up and was siting at the counter. By this time it was now half past seven and Wyatt hadn't checked back in and Mel was starting to really get worried. She knew Chris was getting really worried but tried to cover it up for her sake. Esme and Carlisle were standing at the counter across from Chris as they started putting food on their plates. They looked at her when she entered and saw her with Eric and smiled at her. Emmett was also in the kitchen he smirked at her and make a kissing motion at her that did not go unnoticed by Chris. Mel felt her cheeks burn and Chris gave her look that said 'We will talk later'.

Great probably everyone knows that Eric and Mel kissed by now. And Chris is probably going to kill him, oh no she hoped not. She looked over and saw they had a place set for Wyatt and when she looked at it her eyes watered. Where are you Wy, she thought.

Esme saw her glance at the extra plate for her brother and saw her eyes water. She went up to her and gave her a quick hug, disguising it as she was happy to see her. She led her to her seat and pushed the plate in front of her. "Here, eat." Esme suggested to her nicely. Mel knew that Esme had seen her eyes, and was thankful that she hadn't said anything. She was also very thankful for the hug, it reminded her of Piper and Mel gave her a knowing smile silently thanking her.

"Thank you, so much. You didn't have to go through the trouble, like I said Chris and I could have made our own food."

Esme and Carlisle laughed, their musical laughter ringing in her ears. "That's exactly what your brother said as well. It was no problem though, it was our pleasure." Esme told them with a smile.

Mel sat down and Eric took the chair next to her. Mel started to eat and she hadn't realized how hungry she was. Before she knew it her plate was completely empty. She looked over at Chris and saw his plate was just as empty. "Wow...that was really good. If you don't mind me asking, where did you learn to cook so good?" Mel asked politely.

Carlisle just laughed, "When you're alive as long as we have been you learn a little bit of everything."

"Well it was delicious. Thank you again."

"You are very welcome my dear," Esme said.

Chris and Carlisle started talking about their genetic makeup. And how they had a triple helix, more antibodies and a different chromosome or some what not. And although Carlisle, Esme and Eric seemed very interested Mel couldn't care less. Yeah she knew she was different in more ways than one, not that she minded, she liked being different. However, because of this she hardly had any friends. Haley was her only friend and they knew each other since they were toddlers. Even though she wasn't a witch she knew what Mel was. Mel and Hays told each other everything and she was like the sister she never had. But about eight months ago there had been a terrible accident, she didn't survive. Just thinking about it brought tears to her eyes. Everybody loved Haley, and most people blamed Mel for what happened. After that she never let herself get close to anyone again except her family, which made her worried as to why she letting Eric get so close.

When they moved from San Francisco to Forks she wasn't leaving that many friends behind, most were just friends with her because of her brothers. Its not that she wasn't pretty or couldn't be popular, most people just tended to avoid her. Maybe it was because she knew she was different and didn't try to deny it. She was like the Cullens, she secluded herself from people but was nice to them when the time called for it. Come to think of it though, they had been in Forks for a little over a week and not one her so called friends tried to contact her. Mel abruptly stood up went over to her bag and pulled out her cell phone. No missed calls, not even a text message. She knew that if Haley were still alive she would have about a million missed calls at this point. She felt her eyes watering up just thinking about her and let the tears fall freely.

Chris who had been in the middle of explaining how they had a triple helix saw Mel stand up and run into the other room. Chris was really worried about her and got up to follow her into their family room. Chris saw Mel standing over her bag with her cell phone in her hand and tears falling down her face. Chris knew that this had nothing to do with Wyatt and had a feeling it had to do with Haley.

Mel heard someone come in the room, and looked up to find Chris standing there with Eric, Carlisle and Esme. She ran out of the room and outside, she just needed to be alone right now. She looked down at the phone in her hands. She hardly used this anymore, ever since Haley died she only used it to contact her family and some friends. She looked at her background picture it was a picture of her and Haley, and cried harder. "God, Haley I miss you. Why did you have to be so stupid?" She whispered, looking up at the sky and threw her phone across the yard in frustration letting her emotions get the best of her.

When Chris saw Mel run out out of the room his suspicions were confirmed. Just as Eric was about to go after her Chris put a hand out and stopped him. "No. Don't, she needs to be alone right now." He looked at Eric with sad eyes. All the sudden they heard Mel yell and Eric knew this had nothing to do with Wyatt. All the other Cullen's had heard Mel yell and were now in the family room alarmed and ready for an attack. When they realized no one was in immediate danger they relaxed and Alice went to go outside but Chris stopped her. "She just needs to be alone. She'll come back in when she is ready."

"This had nothing to do with your brother does it." Eric stated more than asked. At Chris's nod he sighed. "Who is Haley?"

Chris knew that this wasn't his story to tell but he also knew Mel wasn't one to open up about what happened to Haley. Every since that night Haley had closed off and had barely talked about it to anyone. Chris knew Mel wasn't going to be able to tell them the story. He also knew by the look on her face before she ran out that she wanted to be able to open up, wanted to be able to talk about what happened but it wasn't going to happen today. Chris sighed and went over to the window were he saw Mel chuck her phone and walk away. He walked back to the couch with all the Cullens eyes on him. "What you have to understand is that in our family this isn't the first time a demon has taken away a loved one. Before any of us were born our Aunt was killed by a demon and our grandmother as well. Haley was Mel's best friend since they were little. She was like a sister and she was excepting of what we were and what we do. She wasn't a witch, but she knew who we were and she knew the importance of what we do. We helped innocent people and she admired us for it."

Jasper interrupted "Save innocents from demons I assume..." At Chris's nod he asked. "Why would demons want to kill humans?"

"Well there are a number of reasons, but mostly its because they either done to much good or they are about to do something good." Jasper nodded in understanding and Chris continued. "Well less than a year ago Mel and Haley were coming back from a late night movie and Mel decided to take the back way home. Out of no where a demon shimmered in and threw a fireball at her car and Mel lost control and hit a pole." Esme gasped but didn't interrupt so Chris continued. "They thought the demon was gone and got out of the car, and they were both fine. At the time Wyatt and myself were in the underworld, so Mel got out her phone and was about to call us when the demon shimmered back in with two more."

At this time Mel had came back in and the Cullen's were so engrossed in the story they didn't even hear her. She heard Chris telling the story, and all the sudden she was thrown back in time, reliving the events of that fateful night in her mind. All the emotions she had bottled up and held within her came bubbling out and she couldn't stop the onslaught of tears and emotions flowing from her. Her eyes glazed over and she began recounting the events as they happened in a trance like voice.

_They were outnumbered. Melinda saw two of the three demons throw a fireball at Haley. Instinctively Mel threw out her hands and froze them and pushed them back at the demons. She heard the screams as she turned and ran over to Haley._

"_Haley, are you ok?" She yelled. Mel was so worried about Haley that she didn't even check to make sure that the demons were dead- she just assumed they were because she heard the screams. Before Mel reached Haley and before Haley even had the chance to respond the third demon threw an energy surge at Mel. _

_Melinda didn't even have time to turn around before it hit her and she went flying forward. She landed face first next to her car and he ribs were screaming in protest as she got up. Mel turned on her back and saw the demon about to shimmer and threw her hands and blew him up. Mel thought she got all the demons and Haley ran over to help her. Mel's headed was pounding in pain blood flowing down her cheek. Mel's vision was blurred as Haley helped her stand. _

"_Whoa easy there..." Haley cautioned her. Mel looked over at Haley and saw besides a couple scratches she looked to be ok. Mel regained her footing her vision clearing and walked over to her phone. She was just about to call Wyatt when suddenly Haley screamed._

"_MEL!" Mel spun around quickly and the demon that hit the car was standing there a sadistic smile plastered on his face and an athame clutched tightly in his right hand. He lunged at her and Mel dodged the knife easily sending a roundhouse kick to the demon. The knife sliced her shoulder as she turned the impact sending her face first toward the ground with so much force the breathe was knocked out of her. Mel laid there for a second until the world stopped spinning before using her arms to push herself up. _

_While Mel was on the ground the demon had regained his balance and when Mel stood he was going to stab her in the back- Haley having seen this ran at the demon._

"_Nooo!" Mel heard Haley shout and when she turned around Haley was right in front of her looking up at Mel in pain. Mel looked down and gasped in horror. In her lower back was the athame, it pierced all the way through and blood was pouring out of her stomach. The demon pulled the knife out and shimmered out with a smile. _

_Haley fell forward into Mel's arms and Melinda lowered her to the ground slowly. Melinda put pressure on her stomach. "Haley. No. I'm sorry... I'm so sorry. Please just hold on. HELP!" Melinda cried out feebly. Haley gasped for breath and moaned in pain. But when Mel looked into her eyes it wasn't regret she saw it was peace. _

"_Mel, I don't regret stepping in front of that knife. Maybe this was why I was put into your life. To save you, so you can make the world a better place. I love you like a sister. Please don't cry for me...Please don't forget me..." She choked on the blood pooling out of her mouth and took her last breaths. _

"_Haley I love you. Please don't go. Please. I'm sorry...I'm so so so sorry." Mel watched as Haley smiled and took her last agonizing breath. Haley eyes close shut never to open again. _

Mel returned to the present and her eyes returned to normal. She gasped, she had just told everyone word for word exactly what happened that night. She wiped her eyes and was about to turn to go when Chris stopped her. Chris was confused, when she told them how it happened she said she killed the demon. Why would she lie to them?

Mel looked at Chris, he looked peeved. Everyone else was too stunned by her story to even move. Yes, they had heard worse stories but there was so much detail and emotion behind her every word they were shocked. If vampires could have cried Esme would have been.

"Mel why did you lie to us?" Chris asked as gently as he could but his anger was rising.

"What are you talking about Chris?" Mel knew exactly what he meant, but started to walk out.

"You know exactly what I am talking about Mel." He said calmly but with anger seeping out. He grabbed her arm to stop her. "You lied to us when you told us you vanquished the demon. Why did you lie?" Mel ripped her arm from his grasp and yelled back.

"I lied because I had just let my best friend get herself killed. I lied because its my fault shes dead and you guys know it. Everyone knew it, I couldn't take you guys knowing that I couldn't even vanquish the monster who killed my best friend." Mel yelled tears falling down her face. Chris's face softened and he immediately felt horrible. He pulled her in for a hug.

"Mel we don't and didn't ever blame you for what happened to Haley. How could you think that?"

Mel shrugged but hugged him tighter. Sometime during their yelling the Cullens regained their composure and everyone left to give them some space. "I'm sorry for lying about the demon but I just couldn't take the disappointment when you guys found out."

Chris wasn't mad at Mel for lying about the demon or even for not being able to kill him. He was hurt, hurt that she lied to them, not mad. "Mel I'm sorry for yelling at you. I'm not mad that you lied about the demon. I'm hurt Mel, how could you lie to us? We would never judge you and I thought you knew that."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you guys. I just couldn't take you guys knowing I failed. Please forgive me?"

Chris laughed softly lightly running his hand across Mel's head in a light noogie messing up her hair. "Of course," Mel hugged him. "But you do know your going to tell everyone after we find them right?"

"Yes." Mel sighed softly absently fixing her hair, "Chris, I'm really worried about Wyatt."

"Yeah I know, but don't worry he will be fine, he is the Twice Blessed after all."

"Yeah I guess your right. I'm gonna go ask if I can use their shower, I'm beat."

Chris nodded "Mel are you alright?"

"You mean aside from the fact that I just divulged every little detail of that night. I'm better than I have been." Mel hugged Chris again and went to find somebody who could direct her to the bathroom. She went into the kitchen and found Eric sitting there talking with Emmett.

"Hi, I don't mean to be rude but could I maybe use your shower?" Emmett burst out laughing.

"I'm glad you finally asked, your beginning to smell." Emmett joked.

"Bite me." Mel threw back but laughed. She was thankful for Emmett to lighten the mood. Emmett laughed again and Eric spoke up.

"Of course Mel, I will show you the bathroom. I'm sorry I didn't offer you the bathroom earlier."

Mel looked at him and frowned "Are you trying to say I smell too?"

Eric tried to cover up his tracks quickly. "Oh no that's not what I meant. I'm-" He was about to go on when he saw a smile making its way onto Melinda's face. He realized she was just playing with and stopped. Emmett gave Mel a high five.

"You kept a straight face longer than I thought you would." And with that he left to go watch the football game.

Eric walked over to Mel and put his hand on her back to guide her to the bathroom "This way."

When they got to the bathroom Mel laughed at him and apologized. "Sorry, I just couldn't resist." Mel smiled brightly.

Eric grabbed her arm and turned her around carefully. "Oh really." He growled as he backed her up against the wall. Mel smiled sweetly at him. "You'll have to pay for that." Eric's eyes darkened and Mel felt her heart beating against her chest, so hard it almost hurt.

"Oh no! What will it cost me?" She pretended to cringe.

"A kiss." Mel saw Eric leaning in and her heart started racing faster, if that was possible. Eric caught her lips with his and stated moving his lips expertly against hers. Mel moved her arms from her sides and twisted her fingers into his hair. Eric groaned and ran his tongue along her bottom lip begging for entrance. Mel parted her lips slightly and moaned when he slid his tongue in and it met hers. Mel continued to kiss him with everything she had and soon he broke away from her. Mel gasped for air and was breathing heavy. She brushed her lips against Eric's again.

"Mel..." He groaned as he backed away from her. Mel's head was still swimming and she had a dazed look in her eyes. Eric looked at her and kissed her forehead. "Are you ok? What happened back there?" He finally asked the questions she knew were inevitable.

"Yeah, I'm sorry to have dumped the story on you. When I heard Chris telling the story I kind of had to relive it. Its kind of a witch thing." Eric nodded in understanding.

"Nah don't worry about it, nobody minded. Are you ok though?"

"Yeah I feel a lot better now that I told the whole story. I haven't been able to talk about that night since it happened. It felt like there was a weight being lifted off of me, you know. Thanks for your concern, though."

"Always. And everyone was concerned for you they just didn't want to bring it up to you." Eric said with love in his eyes. Yes, he had definitely fallen in love with this woman.

Mel's pulse quickened and her heart leaped for joy. He was concerned for her. Eric made her feel things she never felt before and she had a feeling that she was falling for him big time. If she already wasn't over the deep end. "Well thank you and thank them for me to, you know for not constantly asking me if I was ok." Mel smiled softly.

Eric looked at her and kissed her deeply again. When they broke they were both breathing heavily. "Well I'll let you get to it. Bathrooms right here." He said as he opened the door and turned her toward it. Mel turned back to thank Eric again but he was already gone.

Mel turned back to the bathroom and ran into Alice with her bag in her hand. "Ahhh!" Mel screamed as she put a hand to her chest. "Jease, Alice are you trying to give me a heart attack."

Alice giggled "Here." She gave Mel her bag.

"Thanks. How did you know I would need it?"

"Well I saw you asking me to get your bag for you." Alice declared with a smile of triumph playing on her lips.

"Oh thanks- wait, How? I thought you couldn't see our future?"

"Well that's what I thought, but it seems the more time I spend with you and the more I know about your powers the better I can see you guys!" Alice had a huge smile on her face and she gave Mel a tight hug. "I'm sorry." Was all she said.

Mel nodded thanks to her and she went into the bathroom to shower.

Eric was standing in the kitchen looking out the window, thinking, when Chris came up to him.

"What is my sister to you?" Chris asked gravely.

Eric was taken back but expected this, "She means a great deal to me. I care about her, a lot." He responded truthfully.

Chris studied him for a couple minutes before nodding at him and grabbing his arm, "If you hurt her, I hurt you." And with that Eric's arm started to burn and he winced but nodded. "Mel has been through a lot and I won't stand by and let you hurt her. Ever since Haley died Mel had distanced herself from people but she is letting you in and it worries me but at the same time I'm happy that she is becoming her old self."

"I won't hurt her." Eric said through clenched teeth as the pain was becoming more severe. He couldn't even imagine hurting Mel, just the thought made his heart drop. Chris nodded and let go of his arm. Chris left the room but stopped at the kitchen doorway.

"Good cause if you do, the pain will be a hell of a lot worse." And with that he left. Eric inspected his arm and cringed. What the hell did he just do because that hurt like a bitch.

"Dude you just got served!" Emmett said coming up behind him with Edward and Jasper on his heels.

"Shut it Emmett before I do." Eric growled.

Emmett chuckled. Then sobered up quickly, in all their fights Eric was the only one to ever defeat Emmett at arm wrestling and he liked to rub it in a lot.

Jasper came over and inspected Eric's arm which looked to be intact. "I felt a lot of pain and distress from you but more so pain. Are you ok?"

"Yeah it just hurt like hell, it felt like my arm was on fire. Kind of like what Jane does only it was in my arm not my head. It was almost like the change happening all over again."

"Hmmm...interesting." Edward commented.


	9. Notice: New Chapter and Redone ones

**NOTICE:NEW Chapters...story no longer on haitus. **

**I am so sorry for abandoning this story for like ever...I just wasn't feeling it and when I went back over and read it I realized my writing sucked so I decided to redo it. Everything is basically the same I just added more tid bits of detail and dialogue to try to make it better. I don't know if it will actually be any better but hopefully you guys will enjoy it more than the first draft. Let me know your thoughts and how you think it compares! Again I am sorry it has taken me so long to update this story.**

**So the major changes in this story which aren't really too major: Melinda and Chris start school near the end of the year in May. Eric has been with the Cullen's for half a century and is a 100 years old turned when he was 19. As to why Edward can't hear Eric's thoughts, well there is no plausible explanation for that. I guess I just like to see Edward squirm a little bit. I feel that sometimes he has a little to much access to peoples thoughts and since Eric is my original character I didn't want him to feel mind-raped all the time by Edward. **

**Chapters 1-8 have been redone and updated. Please read and tell me what you think of the changes. Chapter 9 is all new!**


	10. Back Stories and Past Demons

**I am so sorry for abandoning this story for like ever...I just wasn't feeling it and when I went back over and read it I realized my writing sucked so I decided to redo it. Everything is basically the same I just added more tid bits of detail and dialogue to try to make it better. I don't know if it will actually be any better but hopefully you guys will enjoy it more than the first draft. Let me know your thoughts and how you think it compares! Again I am sorry it has taken me so long to update this story.**

**So the major changes in this story which aren't really too major: Melinda and Chris start school near the end of the year in May. Eric has been with the Cullen's for half a century and is a 100 years old turned when he was 19. As to why Edward can't hear Eric's thoughts, well there is no plausible explanation for that. I guess I just like to see Edward squirm a little bit. I feel that sometimes he has a little to much access to peoples thoughts and since Eric is my original character I didn't want him to feel mind-raped all the time by Edward. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Charmed or Twilight except Eric. **

**A/N: For this story to work well I changed the timeline around a little: Bella met Edward when she was a sophomore and now she is a junior so they have been together a year. The Cullen's have another "brother" named Eric in their coven. Eric is a vegetarian and is 100 years old turned when he was 19 but is playing an 17 year old Junior and he has been with the Cullen's for 50 years now. He has no special power but for some reason Edward can't read his mind. Takes place during Eclipse. Alice, Edward and Eric are all juniors while Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper are seniors. **

**Thank you to those who reviewed! It really made me get my butt in gear and update this story. Granted it took me a really long time and for that I apologize immensely. I have a general direction of where this story is heading and already have it sort of mapped out but if you have any thoughts or ideas please PM me I'm always looking for insight and new ideas! The next chapter is halfway done so I will post it within the next week or so. **

**Past Stories and Past Demons **

Mel got out of the shower feeling refreshed. She dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a loose fitting green shirt. She was towel drying her hair when she opened the door and found Eric leaning against the wall. He looked so sexy standing there with his arms crossed casually leaning on the wall. Her heart rate sped up and she smiled at him.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Hi. You look beautiful." She looked cute with her hair all wet and mussed up. He walked towards her and engulfed her into a hug. She blushed and laughed at his comment.

"Thank you." Her voice was muffled by his shirt and he kissed her head. Mel pulled away to look at him.

"Come on. I want to show you something." Eric abruptly grabbed her hand and pulled her down the hall to a room, which she figured was his. He opened the door and she gasped.

The lights were off but the light from the moons glow bestowed a dim light over the room and made it look enchanting and beautiful. Mel walked over to the window which took place to where a wall would have been and stared out it. She was right their house did have a beautiful view. The sky looked as though a black piece of fabric had been laid over it and sprinkled with shinning diamonds. Mel watched in fascination as the leaves rustled with the wind. Mel was so engrossed in the sight she didn't even realize Eric was behind her until he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. She jumped slightly in surprise but settled down and leaned back into Eric, securing his arms with her own.

"Beautiful isn't it." Eric stated more than asked. Mel nodded.

"Absolutely and more," she turned around in Eric's arms and looped her arms around his neck.

Mel pulled his head down and sealed his lips with hers. Eric hesitated but only for a second before his instincts took over and he kissed her back. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close molding his body with hers. Mel lightly bit his bottom lip, Eric groaned deep in his throat and parted his lips willingly. Mel slipped her tongue in and their tongues danced. She deepened the kiss further but whimpered when Eric pulled away. Mel was lost in her mind, her head dizzy, her vision slightly off focus, and her heart beating 100 miles a minute. What Eric did to her no other guy had ever done and she loved it, she loved him. She knew she shouldn't be letting herself get so involved with him but she couldn't find it in herself to care. Somehow in less than one day she had fallen in love, it must have been fate. She was in love with Eric and she didn't want to fight it.

Eric rested his forehead against Mel's and held her close. Mel sighed in content but when she tried to kiss him again he pulled away and smirked at her.

"Well what do you think?" Eric asked as he pointed around the room, showing it off.

Mel took a second to look it over, not having noticed when she first walked in to engrossed in the view.

He didn't have a bed, obviously but he had two identical black couches placed in the middle of the room. One faced the window while the other faced the wall adjacent to the window, which had a flat screen TV, and a huge entertainment system. She noticed that the entertainment system also carried a stereo and upon closer inspection a cabinet for CD's and another for DVD s. Of which he had a lot of. The wall opposite of the window which held the door to the hallway had a cherry wood desk with a laptop on it. Next to the desk was a huge bookshelf covered in books.

Mel went over and saw it was covered in books from all different decades and countries. "Pretty impressive," Mel smiled at him.

Eric grabbed her hand and led her over to the couch. Mel sat down and Eric sat next to her and put his arm around her. They sat in silence just watching the night sky for a while. Mel sighed in content and thought about Eric and how he became a vampire.

"Eric?" Mel asked quietly and he looked over at her and waited for her to finish her question. "How did you..." She paused, not knowing how to ask her next question. "How did you become a vampire?"

Eric sighed and looked out the window and then back at Mel with sadness. "I was turned when I was 19 about a hundred years ago. My family and I were walking back from a picnic when were attacked out of nowhere. They drained and killed my family right then but decided to turn me. At the time I didn't know what was happening to me- there was a fire spreading through my body, the worst pain I ever knew and I ran off before the pain became to much when I collapsed in the middle of a field."

"Eric I'm sorry," Mel said quietly and moved over to kiss his cheek. His arm tightened around her and he gave her a thankful squeeze. "What happened when you woke up?"

"I woke up and everything was different. I could see every spec in the air clearly as it floated by, hear the heartbeat of an elk about a mile off, smell the food from a restaurant down the road. I was stronger, faster and nothing could pierce my skin." Eric stopped not really wanting to go on about the gory parts. For awhile he let the monster inside consume him. "Mel, there's one thing you have to understand. Not everything in my past is pretty. I was a monster for decades before I found a better way to live."

Mel smiled sadly up at him. "Eric I don't care who you _were_. I care who you _are, _the person you are today. We all do things we aren't proud of but it's not the strengths you have it's how you use them."

"Mel, you should care what I was. I was a monster, I am a monster. Always craving blood, thirst never being sedated. Vampires kill people, we are murderers."

Mel shook her head vigorously, sitting up she pulled out of his arms so she could better see him. "That's not true. There are monsters in all of us. Humans murder people all the time, so does that make _me_ a murderer because I am a human." Eric was about to interject but Mel continued on. "You want to know what I think. I think that good people like you and your family are made into your kind so that the world can see good can conquer over evil, even in the worst of conditions. So that you can show people that even though there might be that monster in you just waiting to burst free you can overcome it and be good. Be better than the rest of your kind." Mel said with determination in her tone. Eric looked at her admiration in his eyes. He pulled her back to him and kissed her deeply.

"Thank you for believing in me, in us." Mel nodded at him.

"Like I said I care about who you are today." She told him wanting to hear the rest of his story.

Eric nodded and continued with his story. "When I woke up there was this constant burning in my throat and I was hungry, so hungry. So I made my way over to the restaurant for food when I realized it wasn't human food I wanted, but rather human blood. I was almost into town when I smelled the most amazing scent and before I knew it I was standing in front of a woman. I heard the blood pumping in her veins, saw her chest move up and down. Venom pooled in my mouth and before I knew it I attacked. I went on for years killing humans and drinking their blood when I heard of another way, animal blood. I had been practicing control for about ten years when I met the Cullen's and I decided to stay with them. So here I am fifty years later."

Mel looked up at him tears in her eyes. "Thank you for telling me Eric. It means a lot." He looked down at her and smiled before giving her lips a quick kiss and then a deeper one. And for then next half hour they talked. They talked about everything and nothing, from their favorite color to what they did as children. Eric talked about all the places he traveled and Mel listened intently interested in how he spent his years on Earth.

Mel was so calm and peaceful that she felt her eyelids getting heavy and they fluttered closed of their own accord. She felt so safe and content in Eric's arm she never wanted to leave.

"I wish I could just bottle up the world and bring it in this very room with us..." She mumbled and Eric laughed softly feeling exactly the same. Mel was just about in a deep peaceful sleep tucked into Eric's side one hand on his chest the other draped around his arm as he held held her protectively when they heard a loud crash coming from downstairs.

"Shit..." An all to familiar voice swore- a voice Mel thought she would never hear again.

Piper swore as she kicked at the bars that were between them and their escape. She had exhausted every one of her ideas as Paige and Phoebe looked on. They had been waiting impatiently for the guards to leave, as they usually do at the same time each night, so they could talk and formulate a plan. Finally after hours of waiting they left for the night closing and locking the main door into the cave. Piper sighed and spun around to face Paige and Phoebe who were sitting on the ground spent.

"Finally..." Paige mumbled.

"Ok, first of all, I might have a way to get a message to Wy, Chris and Mel—" Piper started.

Phoebe so happy and proud of her sister, interrupted "I knew you would have a plan! Yay." She felt hope raising in her.

"Well I don't know if its gonna work but after you guys were ki-taken, we wanted to have a plan where I could send them a message if I was also captured. Which was obviously inevitable." Piper declared.

Paige who was being a downer pointed out the obvious "Well we can't say a spell or anything, because well ermm... I don't know maybe magic doesn't work in here!" She yelled sarcasm dripping in her voice. She was getting frustrated, she had been there the longest and had tried spells, orbing anything that could get her out of there.

Piper just glared at her while Phoebe sighed, sometimes she really hated being the middle sister.

"She's right Piper, nothing will work..." Phoebe defeated felt the hope she had just felt leaving her and she sunk to the ground.

"Well what if we put it outside the bars, I mean you said that magic can't work only inside the bars right?"

"Explain," Phoebe and Paige said at the same time.

"Well we were looking through the book of shadows and we tweaked a couple of spells and enchantments from it. We incorporated a blood to blood enchantment and the to call a lost witch spell. Long story short we enchanted this piece of paper." Piper explained pulling it from her back pocket and un crumpling it before showing them. "The only problem is it can only be one word long. Well anyway we write the message on this piece of paper in my blood. We don't need to say a spell because we already enchanted the paper and my blood will carry the message to theirs or something of the other. The book said 'Blood will carry the message when blood is the strongest.'"

"Cryptic enough?" Paige asked exasperated.

Phoebe only laughed. "It means when all your blood is together. So when Wyatt, Chris and Mel are together."

Piper nodded. "Yes."

"Will it work?"

"Only one way to find out." Piper responded with enthusiasm. She was usually the negative one but she saw how spent and hopeless Paige and Phoebe looked. She knew she had to keep their spirits up or they would never get out of here. "Its all we got, so lets go for it, right?"

Phoebe saw what Piper was trying to do and was grateful for it. "Yeah your right, we have to at least try."

"Alrighty then, first things first what do we write." Piper said.

Phoebe and Piper just laughed. "Ok then, I think we should write Triad on the sheet." Phoebe stated.

"Wait that brings me to my second question, I thought we got rid of the Triad for good with Billie and Kristie." Piper stated.

"That's what I thought at first to when I heard them mention them, but remember what Leo said- that the Triad is an evil incarnation and evil doesn't die. So we might be able to vanquish them, but they will always come back and the past proved that. I just didn't think it would be so soon." Phoebe stated.

"Yes ok, but that doesn't explain why they didn't just kill us. I mean we killed them, sort of, wouldn't they want revenge, but they are keeping us alive. It doesn't make any sense..." Piper kept babbling on and on until Phoebe told her to 'shut up, please'.

Paige just laughed at them glad that some things didn't change. "Alrighty lets just get this done. Piper cut yourself already." Piper glared at her before looking to find a sharp rock. Phoebe and Paige looked around for one as well. Phoebe smiled in triumph as she held one up, it was a little dull but she rubbed it against the metal to sharpen it. Piper laid the paper out on the ground and held her hand out to Phoebe.

"This will only hurt a little." Phoebe said.

Paige rolled her eyes, "The last time you said that to me you dug a knife into my hand and it hurt a lot actually."

Phoebe laughed and used the rock to cut Pipers hand dragging it deep across her skin quickly before Piper could pull her hand back.

"Ouch Pheebs!" Piper cried as she pulled her hand away quickly to inspect the damage. Blood was pooling quickly in her hand and she dipped the fingers from her right hand into the blood before using it as ink to write triad on the paper. She made sure the lines were solid before folding it up the way the book said to into a very tiny triangle. At the last fold there was a loud popping sound.

"Do you think it worked...?" Paige asked as she and Phoebe hovered over Piper's shoulders.

"I certainly hope so..." Piper replied.

Melinda shot straight up and out of Eric's arms when she heard the voice. No it couldn't be. Could it? She couldn't believe the voice she just heard. That bastard. She thought as she ran out of Eric's room and down the stairs two by two. Eric was on Melinda's heels as she ran into the living room concerned as to why she was acting this way. The person definitely wasn't Wyatt he could smell it.

Mel stopped at the entrance to the room just in time to see Chris holding Jason by the throat in the middle of what used to be the glass coffee table. Glass was strewn over the floor and Jason and Chris were standing in the middle of it- well that was obviously the crash they heard. By now everyone was in the family room watching the scene as well. When Mel saw Jason she was furious. Jason was saying something to Chris and Chris tensed.

"Do not test me." Chris responded gravely. Jason flinched in pain as Chris's power radiated through his hand and onto Jason's neck. Chris had the power of deviation, which was taking a demons power and turning it against him. In this case he was turning Jason's ability to burn people with his hands against him. Chris did the same thing to Eric in the kitchen but used the burning fire of his venom against him in Eric's case. "We didn't kill you before because your half human but don't think we won't if we have to." Jason looked over Chris's shoulder and smiled at Mel, well smiled as much as he could with the pain he was in.

Mel's blood boiled as she flew out her hand sending Jason flying from Chris's grip and into the wall. Melinda was still furious at what Jason did to Haley and her family, and hated Jason with a passion. Chris turned his attention to his little sister as she stalked forward to Jason.

"What the _hell_ are _you_ doing here?" She ground out menacingly.

Jason smiled up at her smug. "Nice choice of words." He said as he stood up stiffly and wiped the plaster off his pants.

Mel advanced toward him and snapped her hand back to punch. But when she threw her fist forward- aiming for his jaw- at the last second Jason shimmered out and Mel's fist connected to the wall with a loud crack. Mel had thrown some telekinesis behind it and when her fist connected to the wall she felt, as well as heard the crack her bones made as they broke. She immediately cradled her hand to her chest face scrunched up in pain.

"Fuck..." She hissed in pain and immediately Eric was at her side. Chris rounded on Jason and held him still using his telekinesis. Carlisle had come over to Eric and Mel, who was shaking her hand furiously and jumping around slightly in pain. "Ouch...Ow. Ow. _Ow_." Carlisle tried to get a good look at it when she whirled suddenly around and faced Jason. "You son of a bitch." She said as she walked over to him ready to attack.

He threw his hands up in surrender, "Wait, wait, wait. Wyatt sent me. I can help you." Mel's gaze snapped to his and she glared at him.

"Wyatt sent you? Oh no no no. There is no was in hell we're trusting you again. How do we know your not lying?" Jason's face fell as she reminded him of what he did. But before he could speak up Wyatt spoke.

"He's not." Wyatt spoke after just having orbed in a couple seconds ago.

"Wyatt!" Mel forgot everything and ran and hugged Wyatt tight just so grateful that he was alive and ok. "Thank God your ok." She winced when she pulled away as her hand smacked his shoulder.

Wyatt grabbed her hand and frowned as he saw the bones looking abnormal. He healed her hand and she smiled gratefully at him.

"Wy, you know we can't trust Jason." Chris broke her out of her relief stage and she glared at Wyatt agreeing with Chris.

"Yeah what exactly were you thinking? Huh? Remember last time?"

"I hate this as much as you guys do. But we are kind of out of options right now. I couldn't find anything down there. We need his help."

Mel knew Wyatt hated it just as much as she did so she relented, for now. But one wrong move and she was sending his ass back were he belonged. She sighed and turned toward Jason who had a smug smirk on his face. She couldn't stand how smug he looked and she froze him.

Mel walked over to him and executed a perfect roundhouse kick to his jaw. He unfroze as he flew backward into the couch. He moaned as he fell to the floor in pain. "That was for breaking my hand." She hissed at him. He nodded slowly as he stood up and was about to say something when their was a loud pop in the room.

A small ball of light floated up from the floor and floated in between Wyatt, Chris and Mel. It erupted into flames with an audible sizzle and pop before flaming out leaving a piece of paper that fell to the floor. Mel instantly knew what it was as Wyatt picked it. Mel and Chris gathered on either side of Wyatt's shoulders as he unfolded the note. Mel recognized this as the paper they enchanted before Piper and Leo were taken. They gasped as Wyatt opened it up to reveal one word was written in big red letters. Some of it was smeared but there was no mistaking what it said.

TRIAD


End file.
